Things Can Happen
by ChristelJo
Summary: Tony and Ziva had a special night after several years of waiting, but they weren't careful, and now they've got a bundle. How will Ziva tell him? Will she even tell him? Ziva didn't even know it could it happen after events in Somalia, but things can happen. The format might me hard to read at first. But it gets better. Read my profile for information about that.
1. Confusion

Chapter 1

Another trip to the hospital. _What could be wrong? What's going on? Am I really sick? _"Well this sure is surprising" The doctor says as he enters the room. "After examining your abdomen, we can see you have had critical damage done to you" Ziva looks down at her stomach and frowns. "and we are VERY surprised. Congratulations Ms. David. You're 10 weeks pregnant." _What? How? Wait, Tony and I...1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…oh, my, lord. It can't be. But he was to. Why didn't he?_

"Hey, how come we never talk about that night?" Tony sure grew a big smile, thinking about finally having some intercourse with the lovely Ms. David. "Helloooo? You listening?" Ziva shakes her head quickly, "Sorry, I was daydazing" "Daydreaming" Tony corrected her. "Yeah, whatever. What did need?" Ziva asked. "What haven't we talked about our lovely night together a couple months back?" "What is there to talk about?" Ziva looks down at her stomach. "Ziva, I've been waiting for that night for years, and after the elevator incident, I've been waiting even longer." "Look, I've been waiting for that night too, trust me. Just I had suspected for you to engage the first conversation, and seeing that you didn't say anything the first couple of days, I figured I was just one of those oth…" "No." Tony stopped her. "You weren't giving me signs. You weren't looking at me like you used to. All happy and sexy."

"Tony, I was scared. It was a lovely night, I loved it, but now." Ziva stops. "Now what?" Gibbs asks as he walks in. "Nothing boss, I'm having problems with my apartment. I loved it but now" "I don't need to hear it. Dead Marine, Wal-Mart, found dead in the bathroom. Tony, David, you're taking the van, gas it up. McGee, you're coming with me, grab Ducky and Palmer and meet me out front." Ziva sits in the van, waiting, thinking how to tell him. _Should I tell him now? Or invite him over? No, no that's stupid. Maybe I'll let it come up in conversation._ _Just, maybe not today. _Tony hops in the van, and they take off. "But now?" Ziva's shocked and lifts her head from the window. "Huh?" "You said you loved it, but now, and then Gibbs cut you off." "Oh, that, nothing." Ziva sighs. "No, Ziva, we need to talk about it. We don't have to now. How about we go to the coffee shop, wait no, that would be a bit weird. Let's talk at one of our places. Maybe yours? If you don't mind?" "Yeah, I supposed we could. Just, let's not lead up to what happened that night." "Why, didn't like it?" Tony chuckled. Ziva gained a little smile, "No, I liked it, but we are to talk yes?" "Yeah, talk. So say, 7?" "Sounds good" Ziva nodded, then they arrived to the crime scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva fell asleep, but was awakened as she heard a knock on the door. She quickly stood up, grabbed her gun, and slowly shifted to the door. She creeps open the door, then hears, "Ziva, come on. Open the door already." She opens the door all the way, and puts away her gun. "Did you forget I was coming over, that you needed your gun?" Tony asks. "Tony, I'm a trained ex-Mossad agent, I'm made to be warned. And I was taking a nap, and didn't realize it was 7 already." "Actually it's 6:34, I just couldn't wait any longer so I headed over a little early. Sorry." Tony states. "No, no, that's fine. I'm sorry, I was just really tired, and I totally forgot to make something to eat." "You tired? You're a strong, badass, seeeexy woman. How could…" "Tony, I appreciate the complements, but you don't need to go that far." "Well don't worry about food, I can order pizza. It was my idea to talk together here." "I'll pitch in." Ziva buts in. "No, don't worry…" "Tony I insist. Let me." "Alright, why don't we order quick, then start talking. What kind of pizza do you want? We can split one." "Sausage will be fine." "Oooo, my favorite." Tony smiles at her, and she chuckles back.

"Let's sit and talk for a bit. Pizza will be here in like 5 minutes." Tony says. "How much was it?" "$10.55. Just give me $5, and we'll call it good." "Alright, I'll be right back." "No, not now, give it to me afterwards." "Ok." They both sit down. Tony gives a smirk, and Ziva looks down and sighs. "Something's bothering you, I can tell." "No, let's just talk."


	2. Escapes

Chapter 2

"Tony, that night, was more than what I can explain, but when you didn't respond, I thought I was just one of those other girls. Gets a chance to be with you, but then it was nothing to you." "No! It was nothing to me, I was nervous, I didn't know, because you started to act different." Tony's smirk disappears. "I acted different because in the morning I found you gone, and that's when the thoughts came in." Ziva states. "I was going to leave you a note, but I didn't want to go through your stuff. My alarm on my phone went off, I totally forgot I had a doctor appointment in the morning, and when we went to work a few days later, it totally slipped my head. All I was worried about is why you started to act different."

*_Ding Dong*_ "And that's the pizza." Tony chuckles. He grabs it, pays the man, and puts the pizza on the coffee table. "Start eating I'll eat after I know you're all good." Tony smiles. "Thank you." Ziva smiles back and grabs a slice. "Well it would have been nice to know that you had to leave. I was really worried, and disappointed." "Don't worry, I won't put you through that again." "Again?" Ziva's confused. "Well, I was hoping that after this, maybe we could put it past us." Tony smirks again. "Rule 12." Ziva reminds him. "Oh yeah." Tony's smirk disappears.

"Well I'm pretty tired, and it's late." Ziva states. "Yeah, it is." Tony says as he looks at his watch. "Well I'll take the rest of the pizza. Holy cow! It feels like there's nothing in here!" Tony laughs. "How much did you eat?" "Oh, about five slices." Ziva laughs back. "Wow, for a tiny girl, you sure can eat." Tony jokes. "Well, I have been pretty hungry lately." Tony gets a questionable facial expression. "I…uh, think it's because I've been running more, and I…uh, need more energy." Ziva catches herself. "Yeah, maybe." Tony smirks. "Well I'll see you at work tomorrow, Zeevah!" They both laugh as Tony leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh, I just don't know if I can tell him. I should have told him last night, but I just didn't. But why? I don't know, I'll have to see how things go. I just, it just makes me happy to know that I'm able to have a little baby. I'm hoping it's a girl._ Ziva smiles as she looks down at her stomach.

Ziva head in the elevator, and up. Tony hears it ding, smiles, and looks to see if it's Ziva. "What are you staring at DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks Tony. "Uh, nothing boss." "That's what I thought." Gibbs chuckles. "What are you doing here early?" Ziva questions. "I'm always here at this time." Gibbs answers. "Well, you I figured, but Tony, I do not understand." Tony smiles, and says, "Got something against me coming in early?" Tony sneaks a smirk. "Well, you are never here this early, you're usually here like 15 minutes early, but never an hour," Ziva looks at her watch, "and 45 minutes early." "Well, today is different. I couldn't sleep, so I got ready for work and headed here. Why are you here so early?" Tony questions. "I am always here early." "Yeah, but not this early." Gibbs cuts in. "Simple, I cut my run short, when I went back to my place and got ready, there was just too much time to sit around, so I headed here." "Ah, I see." Tony replies. "So why couldn't you sleep Tony?" "Thoughts, that's all. Why did you cut your run short Zeevah?" Tony chuckles. "I just wasn't up for a big run this morning." "Let's get to the case." Gibbs butts in. "Yeah, Lieutenant Corporal Jackson, 34 black male…" They continue with the case.

"Sorry I'm late boss, got stuck behind an accident." McGee says. "Wow, McGee, is McLate." Tony chuckles. "Well now you missed our latest update. Tony, catch him up, Ziva, see what Abby has, I'll go see Ducky." "You got it boss." Tony says.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby says before she turns around. "Actually no." Ziva laughs. "Well that's not what I suspected." Abby's confused. "No, Gibbs went to go see Ducky. He sent me down to see what you have." Ziva sighed. "What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you?" Abby chuckles. Ziva laughs, "No, it's nothing, but what did you find out?" "I found out something isn't right with you." "Abby, I'm fine, just a little tired. I got to work a little too early. That's all." "Uh huh." Abby chuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys going home soon? I'm heading out early." Gibbs asks Tony and Ziva. "McGee is staying here a little extra to make up for coming in late, but I've got to head out." "I'll be here for a few hours, the director has me working a separate small case." Tony says. "I've still got my report to finish up, so it'll be a bit for me." Ziva adds in. "All right, don't stay too late." Gibbs laughs and leaves.

"McGee, when are you leaving?" Tony asks. "Probably around 21:00. If you want, I can stay later." McGee suggested. "No, that won't be needed, just wondering. That's all." "Ah, I see." McGee says confused. A half hour passes by and McGee packs up and leaves. "See you guys tomorrow." "See ya McGeek."

Fifteen minutes pass, and Tony engages a conversation. "Ziva, something's up. Yesterday you said you've been pretty hungry lately, you've been acting tiredly, and you've been looking down a lot. What's wrong?" Tony's now concerned. Ziva sighs. She doesn't want to tell him, but she knows what she's going to do, she's just got to cover it. "My father called me early this morning." "You're father? He hasn't called in years!" "I know Tony. But he called, and informed me that I have a half-sister, and intends that I meet her."


	3. Continuation

**So the first two chapters are alright, and this one may be a little worse. This infact is my first FanFiction, and I'm uploading it as I go. Depending how this book goes, I may write another one.**

Chapter 3

"And?" "And I may. I haven't told anyone. Abby almost got it out of me. I will talk to the director tomorrow, and then tell Gibbs. Just please don't tell anybody. I mean ANYBODY or I will use one of the 18 ways of a paperclip to kill you." "I promise." "Thank you. Well, I report is just about finished, so I'm going to leave." "Yeah, I'm getting there. So when are you going to go visit?" Tony asks. "I'm not sure, I have to talk to my father tomorrow and figure out when a good time is. May leave in a few weeks, few days, I just don't know." Ziva answers.

_I think my story will do. I'll hide the pregnancy until I find the right time to tell him. Yeah, that'll work, I hope. I'll sit at home for a few months until I think it's time to tell others. _"Is the director in?" Ziva asks the assistant. "Yeah, go right on in." She smiles. "Thank you." Ziva smiles back. "Director?" "Yes Ziva?" Director Vance replies. "Look, I've got some vacation time coming up, and I was wondering if I'm able to use it yes. See, my father called yesterday morning, and he told me that I have a half-sister and he intends me to meet her soon. I'm not sure when yet, but soon." "Huh, I see. Yeah, I suppose. How long will you need off?" "I added up my hours, and I've got a few weeks, but he uh, wants me there for six or seven months. That way I can also spend some time with friends I haven't seen in a long time. It would also be nice to visit my aunt. She's getting sick, and she's the closest I've got right now. I know six months is a lot, but to catch up with my father, and everybody else." The director sighs. "Six months, eh?" Ziva nods. "I guess I could do that. How many weeks of paid vacation do you have?" The director asks. "Three and a half weeks, sir." Ziva answers. "I'll double it. That way you have two months paid, but the other four, you're not getting any income." "Don't worry, my father is paying whatever else I'll need." "Alright. Just let me know a few days ahead of time when you're going to leave." "Yes sir. Thank you Director." He nods, and she leaves, but then turns around. "Wait, who's telling Gibbs?" Ziva asks. "I will, you don't worry." "Alright, goodbye."

"Gibbs, I need to see you in my office." The director says as Ziva sits down. Gibbs looks at Ziva like she did something wrong. "Why does the director need to see Gibbs?" Tony questions. "I talked to the director about my trip." "Oh. So have you heard any about that?" "No, I missed the call from my father this morning. I plan on calling him at lunch." "Well, depending when you leave, good luck, and have fun." "Thank you Tony." Ziva smiles. Gibbs returns, and sits at his desk. "What did he want?" Tony asks. "Is it really any of your business DiNozzo?" "I'm going to go with a no." "Good answer." "I just figured it dealt with the case." "Nope, not this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone returns from lunch but Ziva. She had to stop at the pharmacy to get her refill, this way she can use the excuse that she was talking with her father. "It's 14:00, Ziva should be back by now." Tony states. "Well plans can change at any moment, Tony." "Nobody asked you McEase." "McEase?" McGee questions. "Yeah, your ease dropping on my thoughts." "Well if you're saying them out loud for others to hears, it's not ease dropping." McGee smirks.

_Let's see, I'm two months so far. Usually people start showing at three. I'll 'leave' in a month or so. Yeah, that shall be good. I just still got to figure out when to tell Tony, I mean, he has the right to know._

The elevator dings, Gibbs stands up and looks. "Ziva, care to join us?" He says as she enters the bullpen. "I'm sorry Gibbs; I got caught in a phone call with my father." McGee looks confused. Gibbs nods his head towards the back end, and Ziva follows. "So what else did he have to say?" "He would like me to come no later than four weeks, so I think I'll stay here for about another month before I leave." "Alright. Make sure you keep me updated." Gibbs reassures. "Yes, you, and the director will be updated every time I know. I'll go tell him now." "You go do that. Come back to the bullpen when you're done, Tony found a twist."

Ziva heads up to the director, and Gibbs head back to the team. "What was that about?" "DiNozzo! When I pull someone aside, it means private talk." "Sorry boss." "Plus, if things go the way suspected, you'll find out."

"Director, I don't want to tell people I'm visiting family. DiNozzo knows, he managed to get it out of me the other night. But can we just make something up? Like, I'm helping another team, in another naval base, and have to go undercover to another country?" "Yeah I suppose. I'll tell Gibbs." "No, Director, it was my idea, I'll let him know." "Alright."

"Gibbs, can we uh," Ziva nods him her way. He nods back. "Yeah?" he asks. "The director and I talked, and I told him I don't really want anybody to know the real reason I'm leaving. Tony already knows, he managed to get to speak the other night. We said that I'll be helping another team, in another naval base, and be undercover in another country." "You sure Ziver?" "Yeah, I'm sure." "Ok, let's get back now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couple weeks later, and it's time for Ziva to 'leave'. She strongly feels that it's a good time because she's starting to show a bit. She's got everything planned out. Her mail is stopped already, and she has stocked up on foods and other miscellaneous items. She'll drive her car to the airport, and be picked up by a taxi. She may go sane for a bit because she's got to stay in her apartment, but she can call her team mates to tell her how the 'mission' is going.

"Hey guys." Ziva says. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be leaving soon?" McGee asks. "Yeah, but I thought I'd just say goodbye to everyone before I leave." "But you said goodbye to us a couple days ago." Tony adds in. "Yeah, well I'm all ready, and had a little extra time, so I'm saying goodbye. It's sure going to be awhile before I return." "Well goodbye. Be safe." Tony hugs Ziva, and she hugs back. _Damn, I really should have told him before this, now how am I supposed to tell him!?_ "Thank you Tony. Goodbye McGee." They hug. "Wait, did I hear who I thought I heard?" Abby screams running in. "Ziva!" Abby rushes to Ziva, and squeezes her. "I'm going to miss you Ziva. Please be safe, for me?" "I'll be safe for you. For all of you." Ziva says as Abby lets go. "Goodbye Gibbs." "Hey, have fun, don't worry about us." Gibbs whispers so no one can hear. "Thank you Gibbs." He nods at her. "Well, I'll go say goodbye to Ducky and Palmer bef…" "No need, we're right here!" Ducky says. "I've got good news about our latest victim Jethro! But Ziva, I shall wish you good luck before you head out." They hug, then her and Palmer hug. "Well thanks everybody, I guess it's time for me to go now."

"I'll walk you out." Tony suggests. "Thank you Tony." They walk over to the elevator, and Tony hops in. "You didn't need to come in." "Yeah I do. Ziva, look, I really care for you, and if it wasn't for that stupid rule 12, I'm sure we'd be together. I just don't want you to get hurt. OK? You hear me?" "Yeah, I hear you." Ziva said, smiling, starting to tear. "I really care for you too, but…" _*Ring, ring! Ring, ring!*_ "Oh, that's my alarm, time for me to leave." _*Ding* _The elevator opens. "Goodbye Ton…" Ziva gets interrupted as he kisses her passionately. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but I wanted to give you a good start to your trip." Tony smiles, Ziva smiles back, then she leaves.

**I know the end is a little crappy, but it's four in the morning, and I really want to get to certain parts of the book. Thanks for all of the views so far! :D Feel free to review! Good or bad, always room for improvement.**


	4. Break Time

Chapter 4

Three months passes by. And Ziva is getting bored. She's watched movies online, and they're getting boring. She misses everyone there, especially Tony. She doesn't even know how to tell him now. She's in 'another country' how could he believe her? Plus, that's something that needs to be told in person. NOT over the phone. Ziva decides maybe she'll call everybody, see how they're doing.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answers his phone as usual. "Hey, Gibbs. It's Ziva." Gibbs' eyes light up. "Hey! How have you been?" "I've been really good, and yourself?" "I'm good. Did you get lead yet? Gibbs, we both know that you're asking that just so they don't figure it out." He chuckles. "Yeah, shit happens." "Well it's great hearing your voice. Could I talk to Tony?" "Sure thing. Tony, here, for you." "Who is it?" "Answer and find out" "Hello?" Tony asks. "Hey, I've heard you're a really good kisser." Ziva chuckles. "Hey! How are you!?" "Haha, like I told Gibbs, I'm doing good, and yourself?" "Eh, could be better. I'm running out of things to use to make fun of McBoring." "Hey!" McGee says in the background. "Oh McGee, you know I'm only kidding." "Well sounds like you succeeded just there." "Yeah, for once within the last two days." "Well I'm glad to hear things are going well." "Thanks. Hope your 'mission' goes well." Tony emphasized the word 'mission'. "Tony, shut up. Only you, Gibbs, and the director knows why I'm away." "Well, glad to hear from you too."

Ziva says her 'hellos' and 'how are you doings' to the rest of the team. Abby almost busted everyone's eardrum when she found out it was Ziva. After Ziva's done, she sighs, and rubs her stomach. _I hope you're a strong little girl. A boy would be nice, but too much may happen with your father. If, and when I tell him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month later and Ziva is now at seven months. Just a month and a half and she could deliver at any moment. She's made some phone calls and have had the furniture gallery drop off, and assemble the baby furniture. She then sneaks out of town, travels into another state so she won't be found. She shops for a few baby clothes for hospital clothes, and a few extras until she find out the sex of the baby.

She comes back at the end of the day, and decides to set things up the next day. She's exhausted, and needs some rest. But it's no use. Ziva is tossing and turning because she is nervous. She's afraid she may lose her job because she kept it secretive. Or that Tony may ditch her, and never speak to him. He's not the fatherly type. They've both had a tough childhood, and she's going to need him more than ever.

As she sets up things the next morning, she starts to cry. "I'm going to be a mother. How can I be a good parent if I haven't had one there for me? This innocent little bundle is going to come into the world wondering if he'll have a father, or not. I need to tell him, I… I just don't know how."

**I know, short. But I'm just so excited for the next part. It's been in my mind for ever, I've just now decided how I'm going to write in a whole story. I'm sure you'll enjoy the next part. Just hold your horses if it isn't up right now.**


	5. Tony's Little Surprise

**This by far is my favorite. Sorry if there are spelling errors, but it's 6:00 in the morning, and I haven't slept yet. Hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. **

Chapter 5

"Ohhhhh" Ziva moans as she turns over. "Owwww, gah!" Pain is getting worse and closer. "Ugh! Ziva, you are a trained assassin, you can take this…GAHHHH! Nope!" Ziva grabs her cell phone, and dials 911. Taxi center is easy to call, but there's no time to deal with paying him/her. "Yeah HIIIIIII! I believe I'm going into labor, I need an ambulance!" "Can I get your name and address?" "Ziva David, 2023 Churchill RoAAADDD! Apartment C, but I'll wait in the lobby! Hurry please!" "Ma'am, help is on the way." "Thank you!"

As Ziva crawls out of bed, she gets out into the kitchen and grabs her jacket. She need the suitcase, and car seat, but that's too heavy for her to carry. She walks out into the lobby, and wait on a bench. As the ambulance arrives, they rush to her assistance. "There's a suitcase, and a car seat in there. Could one of you get it?" The big boss man looked at a girl who seemed to be a trainee, to go get the stuff. She nods and gets it. They all get into the ambulance and they all rush to the hospital.

Once Ziva gets into her room, and gets all plugged in and what not, the doctor enters. "Ahh, Ms. David, you seem to be doing really well. You're dilated at minimum, and once the contractions get a little closer together, she will have you start pushing." The doctor informs her. "Will anybody be joining you?" He asks. "No, I haven't told anyboDYYYYY!" "Well that sure is a surprise." She nods. "Ok, well I'll go get the other nurses, and we'll come in to get you prepared." She nods again.

After a long time of pushing, Ziva hears the most heartwarming cry. Ziva too, starts to cry. Congratulations Ms. David, a healthy baby girl." He wraps her up quick, and lets them see each other for a short bit. The doctor then walks back to her. "Here you go." Ziva takes her, and instantly falls in love with her. "Have you thought about any names?" "Well there are three. I was to use two of them as her first and middle. I just don't know. There's Kelly, Abigail, Abby for short, and Caitlin." Well, they are all lovely names. Whatever you decide, I'm sure it will fit her surely." He smiled and started to walk out.

"Uh, Doctor?" Ziva asks? "Yes?" He response turning around. "Could you make a phone call for me? I need some people down here." "Why yes, who do I need down here?" "Give me a piece of paper, I can write down number, and tell you all who needs to come." "I'll be right back with that." The doctor leaves, as the nurse enters. "Here's some water. Your daughter is gorgeous." Ziva smiles and says, "Thanks you!" The nurse smiles back and leaves.

"Here you go Ms. David." She nods. He takes the baby girl, and she writes it down. "Make sure all of these people come. Oh, and tell Gibbs NOT to let Vance come along." "Will do Ms. David." She smiles and nods, and grabs her child back.

_*Ring, ring! Ring, ring!* _Gibbs doesn't recognize the number, but answers it anyways. "Gibbs" "Hi, Agent Gibbs, this is Doctor Hagalinch down at the D.C. hospital" Gibbs freezes and his eyes widen. "Don't tell him why I'm here!" Ziva tries to whisper to the Doctor. He understood and nodded. "We have Ms. David, I've been requested to tell you to bring Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Abigail Sciuto, Donald Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer. But do not bring Leon Vance." "What's wrong?" "Just come down, and we'll explain." The doctor hangs up. "Doctor, when they arrive, only let Tony DiNozzo in first. He's the father. He should figure it out first." The doctor nods.

"Tony, go get a car, and gas it up. McGee get Abby and tell her to meet us outside. I'll get Ducky and Palmer." Gibbs says so fast that the two of them are scared. "What's wrong?" Tony asks. "Ziva's in the hospital, but don't tell Abby McGee. Just tell her we need her desperately out in the field." "You got it boss." McGee states. "Tony, you're driving, but I'll be in front of you." Tony nods.

"Where are we going?" Abby asks in the vehicle. "I don't know, but we are to follow Gibbs said that we were to follow him." "Oh." Abby says disappointed. They pull in and Abby immediately asks, "Why are we here?" "We'll find out" Tony says as they all rush in with Gibbs. "Why is Gibbs rushing?" "You'll see." Tony answers again.

"Gibbs gets in, slams his badge and asks, "Where is Ziva David!" Abby covers her mouth. "Third floor, but please, be quiet. They will let you see her immediately." They all rush to the elevator. Everyone has a worried look. When the elevator opens into the waiting room, Gibbs goes straight for the doctor waiting for them. "Let me see her." Gibbs demands. "She requested to ONLY see Tony DiNozzo first." They all move out of the way and let DiNozzo through. "Follow me sir." DiNozzo is worried and asks, "Is she ok?" "See for yourself?" And Doctor Hagalinch lets him in while holding his finger over his mouth to tell Tony to stay quiet. Tony reads it and nods.

"Oh my" Tony says walking up to Ziva. "Is this why you were gone?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, when you asked me what was bothering me, I said the first thing that came to my head." Tony gulps. "May I?" She nods and hands the baby to him. "I don't have another half-sibling, but I had to build a story from it. I didn't want to spread the lie about a sibling to others, so Vance and I agreed to just tell everyone I was going undercover." He starts to tear. "Why are you crying Tony?" Ziva asks. "She reminds me so much of you." "You sure Tony; because I see you in her." He immediately snaps his head and looks at her. "You are holding Kelly Abigail DiNozzo." Bigger tears fall of his face. He looks down at her. "She's yours Tony. That's why I was hard to talk to you. I didn't want to tell you at the moment. Then things happened so fast, that I had to do it this way."

He smiles, and bends down to kiss her on the forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her. "I was afraid that if I told you, you may run off, or ignore me for the rest of her life." He starts shaking his head. No, not ever would I do that. I do like the surprised this way, but it would have been easier to know ahead of time." "I know, and I'm sorry." He smiled because she said sorry to her. "I just, didn't know how to tell you. And over the phone is NOT the way to do it." He nods and they give each other a kiss. "Like you said months back, rule 12." Tony says sadly. "Damn." Tony chuckles. "Doctor?" Ziva asks. "Next let in Abby Sciuto and Gibbs." "Yes Ms. David. And just to let you know, only up to six others at a time" "Well that's fine. That's all I have to show to today. " He nods, smiles, and exits.

Then all of a sudden Gibbs and Abby come in. Abby sequels and covers her mouth. "Oh my Lord! Look at that!" Abby runs to Tony and looks at the baby. "Do you have something to do with DiNozzo!?" Gibbs asked angrily. "Yes, but I didn't know until just now." "That's why I had him come in first, alone." "Ziva, why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. I mean, I'm pissed at the both of you because of rule 12. I set that rule for a damn reason! But I would have eventually come around." "Can I?" Abby asks. Tony looks at Ziva, nods, and Tony hands her the baby. "What's her name?" Gibbs asked. Tony and Ziva look at each other. "I'll tell you once you hold her." Quickly, Abby hands Gibbs the baby girl. "I want to know the name, so I'll hold her again in a bit." They all chuckle. "Gibbs, meet little, Kelly Abigail DiNozzo." Tony and Ziva smile at each other. Gibbs and Abby smile at her name. Gibbs looks at the two of them looking at each other. "Damn it. I supposed rule 12 can be 'bent' this time." He emphasized the word 'bent' because one, it won't happen again, and they probably weren't exactly dating, or she would have told Tony about the pregnancy ahead of time.

"Doctor, you can let the other three in now." He nods and leaves. When he returns, he lets Ziva know that she can press a certain button if she needs his assistants. She nodded and he exited. "Ziva!" Ducky gasped. "But how? When you were in…" "I know Ducky. The Doctor said it was a surprise to him, and it sure was a surprise to me. But after this little girl, I don't need anymore?" She said, starting to cry. "Name?" Ducky asked. "Kelly Abigail DiNozzo." Tony said. Gibbs hands Kelly to Ducky. "My, my Kelly; you SURE are lucky to be here. With what your mother went through in…" "Ducky." Ziva stared at Ducky. "Oh, my apologies, it has slipped my mind. Her beautiful little eyes destracted me."

"What is he talking about Ziva?" Tony asks her.

**Suspense ending. I don't know when I'll get to chaper 6. Hopefully it's tonight/this morning yet, but I've just spent seven and a half hours writing just this. Please leave reviews. I'm open for all criticism. **


	6. Surprises to Everone Else

**This may not be so well, but I just want to keep continuing it because I'm having fun with it. So, things may not be what you're expecting. Sorry.**

Chapter 6

"Nothing Tony." Ziva says quietly. "Ziva, tell us. We're family, you can share anything, like you could have shared this." Gibbs states. "No" Ziva starts to tear. "I can't." "Hey, hey, hey" Tony starts to rub her shoulder. "You don't need to cry. If you want to tell us later, you totally can. We've got all the time to listen." He whips her tears of her cheeks. "Hey, look at me." She looks at him. "Hey, you're a tough, badass, assassin, NCIS agent. You can't, and you AREN'T afraid of anything. You don't have to tell us now. Ok?" She nods. "Good. He kisses her on the head, smelling the sweet smell of mangos from her shampoo.

"May I hold her?" McGee asks Ziva. She nods. "Of course, I mean, you are her Godfather." Tony looks at Ziva, she smiles, and Abby gives McGee a tight squeeze before Ducky hands her to him. "Wow, she's…" "Beautiful?" Tony cuts in. "Ha, yeah." McGee smiles. "She is my daughter." Tony chuckles. Ziva hits him. "She's my daughter too." Everybody laughs.

"Well, I'm going to get going. My children are probably waiting for my down in Labby!" Abby says. "Labby?" McGee asks. "I'm Abby, and that's my lab. So, hence, Labby!" Abby smiles. "Ahhh." McGee replies. "Yeah, keep up McDaze!" "McDaze, Tony?" "Obviously you're the last to know, and she's said it plenty of times, obviously you've been dazing." McGee shakes his head. "Well I'm going too, its 12:00 already. Vance is probably wondering where we've been." McGee says as he hands Kelly back to Ziva.

"Yeah, Palmer and I need to get started the autopsy for our Jane Doe." Ducky says. "Alright, you guys go, I'll be back later. Tony, give McGee the keys." Tony tosses the keys to McGee. "Wait, boss; what am I supposed to tell Vance if he asks where we were. Obviously I can't say a dead body because he would have figured it out." Gibbs turns to Ziva. "I don't want to tell him yet. "I'll go now I guess." He tells McGee. "I'll be back late, ok?" Gibbs reassures with them. "Wait, Abby." Ziva quickly says, and Abby turns around "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your Goddaughter?" Abby grew a HUGE smile on her face. She scuffles over in her big boots. She says her goodbye to Kelly in a baby voice, and kisses her forehead. Gibbs laughs and leads everybody out. "I'll see you guys later."

As they leave Ducky quickly turns around, and goes up to Ziva. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I almost said. I didn't mean t…" "I know Ducky, it's ok. I know you weren't doing it on purpose." She smiled at him. "And don't worry, you don't have to tell if you don't want to" Tony added in. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Ducky was happy to see that Tony is there for her. "Alright, they are probably waiting." "Bye Ducky!" They both say as he exits.

They all left at the right time because Kelly was starting to cry. "I got it." Tony says. "You don't know where the stuff is." Ziva says as she gets up. "Just tell me where it is, and you sit back down." Ziva easily gave in; she didn't want to get up. "You see that mini fridge over there? There little bottle-can type of things. Grab one and shake it a little." He walks over and does what he is told. "Then over here, there are some caps. Twist the cap off of that, and put one of these on." He gets it all done and hands it to her. "Thank you." She said smiling. "If you ever leave me, I'm going to kill you." "Ziva, this is my child too. I play a responsibility in this bundle of joy. I'm the one who didn't wear the condom." "Yeah you jerk!" "Hey, just look at her, it was a good mistake." Tony smiled, and Ziva joined his smile.

**Don't be afraid to review. Whether it's good or bad. Both is good to have, because there's no way my story can be so good that I get no bad reviews. Lol.**


	7. Discussion

**Sorry this one took awhile. I was only able to work on it a little bit at a time at certain times today. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

Kelly fell asleep, and Tony put her in her bed for Ziva. "So what do you need?" Tony asks. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is, do you need a car seat?" Ziva points to the car seat. "Ok, crib?" "Got it." "changing station, toy box" "I got them both, Tony." Ziva smirked. "But how? How could you afford to get that all of that, being off the whole time?" Tony asked. "I pulled money out of my savings, I'll be alright though. I just may come up short in rent here and there." Ziva states. "No." Tony says, sharply. "No? What do you mean no?" "No as in, you're not going to come up short here and there. I'm going to help you in any way I can. You already did so much, it's my turn to help." Tony insisted. "What are you going to do to help?"

"I'll move in. I mean, we don't have to sleep together. I can sleep on the couch if you want." Tony suggested. "Tony…" "I need to help. I helped create her; I've got to take a part in this. I want her to have a MUCH better childhood than you and I. Neither of our mothers was there, and our fathers were barely there. This is our time to show that, even though we didn't really have parents, we can do great." Tony smiles and kisses her on the head, smelling the delighted shampoo again.

"I…uh, I guess we can see how it goes. We can try. But the thing is, if it doesn't work out, how are you to get back into your apartment?" Ziva asks. "Ziva, it will work, trust me." "Last time I trusted you I was here in this hospital being told that I'm pregnant. Tell me how trusting you works."

"Ziva, I don't want you to tell anybody else, but when you were gone, I… uh." Tony paused. "I realized how much I needed you in my life. When Gibbs ordered me to get the car ready, and we had to come here and visit you in the hospital, my heart sank. I thought I might lose you. I can't lose you. I need you in my life, Zee. I need to help you through this. Through the rest of her life, I am here." Tony starts to tear. He looks up at Ziva, who is crying. "Tony… I" "It's ok if you don't feel the same. I completely understand. I'm not the best guy in the world. I made you feel horrible leaving you that morning, I should've left you a text message or something. And then not speaking to you, that was a huge mistake, and I'm sorry. I just wish you would have told me. You wouldn't of needed to empty your savings." Tony pauses for a brief second. "You know, when we get out of here, we're going to the store, and I'm going to buy a bunch of clothes for her. Then after a few weeks when she's good to be with a babysitter, I'll take you out to a nice dinner. You deserve it."

Tony smiles, but Ziva shakes her head, and his smile turns into a frown. "No, you don't have to." "Yes, I do. And that's that." Tony was getting serious, but Ziva started to smile. She loved when he got serious; it made him seem more 'grown up' than usual. It made her feel like he was a different person. "Ugh, you win this time." They both smile at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Knock, knock*_ The door slowly opens. "Hey, sorry it took so long, Vance wanted to talk to me, why we all left all of sudden, but he was already in a meeting, so I had to wait." "That's ok boss. So what did you tell him?" Tony asked. "I escaped before he was done. I was waiting for an hour and a half; I wasn't going to wait any longer. If he wants to know, he can wait. I'll just have you two explain for yourselves actually." Tony and Ziva look at each other, and both gulped. "I'll tell him shortly after I'm released. He doesn't need to know that Tony is the father." "Yeah, but what about leaving early to get home to her, you can't leave all the time, I'm her father I've got to take responsibilities." "Well one of us may lose our jobs." Ziva says.

"Ah, not necessarily." Gibbs added. "What do you mean?" Ziva asks. "Well we can work things out. Have Tony take paternity leave and take care of Kelly since you've missed six months already. After his leave is off, get a babysitter. If it's needed that one of you needs to come in late, or leave early because of her, switch off your weeks or something. Know what I'm saying?" "Yeah, I understand boss." "Alright."

"Ziva, where is your car then, if you've been hiding? I passed your apartment, and it isn't anywhere to be found" Gibbs asks. "Oh that's because I drove it to the airport, and then got a taxi back to my place." Ziva replied. "May I ask why?" Gibbs asks. "Well, you see, I thought maybe someone would sneak a peek and see if I've arrived home early. And if they saw my vehicle, they would be sure to try and visit me, and figure out my secret. So, I left it there like it would be if I had to departure." "Well what did you do for food?" Tony asks. "I stocked up on food beforehand. And the days I didn't feel like making something, I order pizza. I ate healthy most of the time after six months.

After the three of them talked about her long, lonely stay, Kelly woke up again. "I got this one." Gibbs said. He grabbed her, and had a twisted facial expression. He knew she needed a diaper change. "Seems like you took her at the perfect time." Tony chuckles. Gibbs gives him a death stare. "Sorry boss." Gibbs smirks. Gibbs takes care of her, then they all just talk about how it's going to be explained to Vance. But that chat was short, Ziva was so tired, she dozed off 10 minutes into the conversation. "Eh, she deserves to sleep." Tony says. "Yeah, that she does." Gibbs and Tony start talking about the case, Ziva then shifts around having her back face the guys. Tony watches her until she settles down.

Tony then turns back to Gibbs and sighs. "What?" Gibbs asked. "Well, I'm disappointed she didn't tell me. I really wish she would have." "It's her decision, DiNozzo." Gibbs adds. "I know, but with finding out now, it kind of stinks. I did love the surprise and how she let me know first. But she already had everything picked out. Her name, godparents, she's probably already decided if Kelly is going to celebrate Christmas or Hanukah. I do love the name though. Kelly Abigail. Abby will probably come up with some nickname like, Little Abs, or Abby Jr., or Ab…" "I get it." Gibbs chuckles. "But I wanted a part of it. I really would have liked Caitlin in there somewhere, but I wasn't there. The name is still so beautiful, and it does seem to fit her well. I like Kelly, after your daughter. Gibbs, I suspect you to treat her like a grandfather, alright?" Gibbs chuckles and nods. "And her godparents? Ok, I can see Abby, she's a good fit, Abby and Kelly going to have fun together when Kelly grows up. But McGee? Well, he is smart, so when and if she needs help on her homework, he'll be there to help her. I kind of wish you were chosen. I mean, I can see with the converse to that because we messed up, but you're a marine. You can guide her in life. I will eventually grow on McGee, but like I said I wasn't there. Gibbs, I already told Ziva this, I need you to know also. When she was gone, I realized that I need her more than I knew. It was a tough six months without her. I can't stand to be away from her again. But now with this baby, I don't want her to think that it's all because of the baby. I don't love her," Gibbs grew a smirk. "Ok, maybe just a little, but Gibbs, rule 12. We weren't dating; we just got into a passionate, heartwarming conversation. Gibbs, it's going to be a long road."

"DiNozzo, I've watched you guys for years. She knows how you feel about her, without the baby. I can tell she feels the same way. But I don't want you guys screwing up rule 12. Rule 12 is there for a reason. If you date a coworker, your love life will start to ruin your career, and one of you will be fired." Tony gulped. "Well boss, I'm sure neither of us want that. I sure love my job at NCIS after being there for a long time, and Ziva, even though she's been at NCIS for seven years now, I can tell she loves it." "Well, stick to rule #12. Don't date a coworker."

**Don't forget to leave reviews! :)**


	8. Stories

Chapter 8

Gibbs fell asleep, and Tony is thinking too much to even close his eyes. He looks over at Ziva, who still has her back turned to them. As she takes a deep breath, he rubs his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Ziva whispers. Tony lifts his head confused. "For what?" "I should have told you. And even if I didn't I should have discussed with you who the godparents should be, and the name." "You heard that?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I shifted because I was uncomfortable. And when I turned to my side, I just couldn't fall asleep, and I heard everything." Ziva turns back over. "I know it's not because of the baby that you feel the way you do. Why do you think we had that night? Because we both deeply care for each other." Tony smiles. "Look, Kelly doesn't have to have only one godfather. If you want to make Gibbs one of her godfathers, go ahead." "No, he doesn't have to be. He's a father figure to us; therefore he'll be a grandfather to her." "And I know you don't really care for McGee to be a godfather, I should've asked you about that." "No, it's ok. McGee will be great" Tony adds in smiling. "And no, I haven't decided whether she is going to celebrate Christmas or Hanukah. I've been thinking about it, and I'm going to let you decide since you didn't get a part of anything else." Ziva smirks and looks over at the door.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. "I know it's nice that they take the baby's in at night so the parents can rest, but I want her in here." "Look, it's 2:45 right now, I'm sure they'll bring her in soon. They've got to check on you in a few hours anyway, and if you or I are awake they'll bring her in." Ziva looks back at Tony and smiles at him and says, "God damn that rule 12." Tony laughs. "I know. Without that rule, I'm sure we would have been far into a relationship." Ziva smiles back at him at his comment.

"Look, when we were talking earlier, about Somalia." Ziva's smile is gone. "You don't have to tell me at all. I know I said you could tell me later, but you don't have to at all. If it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it, then no worries. Just remember, I'm here for you, for any other reason. You know how to get a hold of me." Tony smiles. "Tony, I guess you should know how important Kelly is to me. When I was kidnapped, and taken to Somalia, I was assaulted; bad. The leader of the group didn't care for me. He told his workers they could do what they want to me, as long as I wasn't killed. Well, they decided to sexually assault me." Tony's smile disappears, and he begins to cry. "Three of them did it every day. They raped me every morning and every night. When I returned to America, Ducky examined me, and soon knew something was bad, and told me to go see a doctor. I did, and they said that my womb had been in bad shape. With the repeating rape, it was getting worn." Ziva starts to cry. "And now that I have Kelly, who knows what kind of shape I'm in. I was told it would be very rare for me to be pregnant, and it would be best that I didn't try. I'm surprised she made it through with being in a bad womb. Things could have been very bad." Tony grabs her hand.

"Look, I know we didn't intend for this to happen, but I'm glad it did. I've never imagined being a father. I'm always going girl to girl, not even bothering to find a good one to keep. I go out with a girl, come to work, and realize you're the one I want, the one I need; so things just end with them. But now, with this baby, I know we'll be closer. Closer like we want. But that goddamn rule number 12 is in the way. I'm sure we can easily work it out though." Tony smiles. "And I know, for fact, you'll be a great mother." "Thank you, Tony. I'm sure you'll be a great father, with Gibbs watching carefully." They both chuckle.

As Ziva falls asleep, Tony tires, and closes his eyes. 45 minutes later, and Tony does manage to start and fall asleep, but soon after that, the doctor walks in and wakes him up. "Good morning sir." The doctor smiles. Ziva wakes up, and sits up. "Good morning Ms. David. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. "Tired." Ziva replies. The doctor chuckles and says, "That's a normal response. Are you, or have you been having any pains?" "No, not really." "Good, we'll keep your dose the same. I'll be right back with Kelly." The doctor leaves, and Ziva turns to Tony. "Did you sleep?" Ziva asked. "Barely. Right as soon as I start to fall asleep, the doctor walked in." "Maybe you should go home tonight, and sleep. Gibbs will probably be here tonight. Right Gibbs?" Ziva asked, and Gibbs nods. "No, because I won't be able to sleep not knowing how you're doing." Tony replies.

"Tony," Gibbs buts in. "you can sleep on the couch tonight. I can sleep on the chair." Gibbs suggested. "Thanks boss." Tony smiles.

"Come say hello to mommy, and daddy." The doctor says to Kelly as he walks in with her. He walks towards Ziva and hands her the baby. "Good morning, ahava." Ziva smiles to Kelly, and Kelly coos. "Doctor?" The doctor turns to Tony. "When will they be released to go home?" Tony asked. "Tomorrow, Mr. DiNozzo." The doctor answers. "Thank you." Tony says, and the doctor nods. "Do you need anything else, Ms. David?" "No thank you." Ziva smiles as she replies. "Ok, I'll be checking up on you later." And the doctor leaves. "I'm going for a coffee run, do you need something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "No boss." "Alright, I'll be back." Gibbs leaves.


	9. Moving

**So, chapter 9 was actually going to be longer, but when I looked at it, it was too long. Too much to read off the internet. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

"So, I have an idea." Tony tells Ziva. "Why don't I call Abby and McGee, have Abby come here to accompany you, and McGoo and I can run to my house, get some of my stuff, and take it over to your place. I can sell my couch and bed easily. Unless you want to use my couch, or some of my other stuff." Tony adds. "Tony, we hardly even talked about this though." Ziva replies. "Yeah, but I need to be there with you. I won't be able to sit at home every night hoping you're getting rest. I'm her father, I HAVE to be there. And if McGee and I do it now, you and I won't have to worry about it when you're released." Ziva sighs knowing that he's right. "Ok, well it's only o'six hundred. Why don't you wait a few hours to call them." Ziva suggested. "Yeah I suppose."

"So what am I going to bring over? Obviously my clothes, I can get a storage locker for my personal stuff, like photos, books and movies. I think we should use my couch. It's a very nice leather couch, six feet wide." Tony chuckles. "Tony, we are going to be living together, not a renting. You can put up some of your photos and stuff, seeing we'll be together now." Tony had a big smile after she said that. He liked the idea of living with her, and the fact that they will be together. "And if you and McGee are up for moving your couch, then be it." "Ok, I'll bring the photos that are really important to me. And only a few movies, like 20 or so." Tony chuckles. "And I don't have many books so I'll bring them too. Now, do you have room anywhere for my clothes? Or do I need to bring a dresser?" Tony asked. "Half of my dresser is empty, you can use it. And there's a bit room in my closet, so you can hang your really good shirts and jackets in there."

They continue to talk with deciding whose end tables to use, and chairs, and TV. Gibbs finally walks back in. "Hey boss, later I'm going to call McGee, him and I are going to move some of my stuff over to Ziva's, do you want to help?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I suppose. It's Saturday, no work, and I really don't need to work on my boat." Gibbs answers. "Alright, thanks boss." Tony replies. Kelly then wakes up. "Mine." Tony gets up and takes care of her. He gets her to fall asleep and sits back down.

An hour later after just random talk between the three of them, they hear a knock on the door, and Abby and McGee walks in. "Huh, how relevant is that!" Tony chuckles. "What do you mean?" Abby asked. "We were about to call you two, we need you." Ziva replies. "Yeah? And what's that?" McGee asked. "McGee. I need your help. I need to move some of my stuff into Ziva's apartment. Gibbs is going to help with some of it." "Why are you doing it now?" "McGee, don't be a smartass. It's easier to do it now, so when Ziva and Kelly are released, Ziva can relax, and not have to worry about boxes all over the place. Abby can stay here and accompany Ziva so Ziva has someone to talk to, and if Ziva needs help." Tony then looks over at Ziva. "She's a strong woman, she doesn't really need help, but it's always good to have." Ziva gives a smile to Tony.

"Yay! Auntie Abby gets to stay!" Abby says. "Yes she does." Gibbs chuckles. "Alright, Ziva, where are your keys?" Tony asked. "In my apartment. I didn't lock it when I left." "Ok, where are they? So when I'm going back and forth, I _can _lock it." "They're right on the counter, you'll be able to see them." "Ok. Well, shall we go? I called a friend of mine and he's going to let us borrow his truck to move my couch and other big stuff." "Yeah, let's get going so we can get back." Gibbs says. "You two ride together, I'll follow." "We'll take my car, that way Abby has a vehicle if she may have to leave all of a sudden." Tony states. "Oh! I won't be going anywhere!" Abby smiles. "Let's just go." Gibbs again, chuckles.

Ziva waited awhile after they left to say anything. "Thanks for staying here Abs." "Oh no problem! Activities with the Nuns this afternoon have been canceled, so I'll be here all day!" "Thank you." Ziva smiles back. "So Ziva, are you and Tony going to like _be_ together? Or just be together." She emphasized the first 'be' as a hint. "I really don't know Abs." "Well do you want something with him?" Abby chuckles. "Honestly Abby? I really do. I knew that from the moment I met him, there was something special. I didn't know what it was though. It was confusing at first; I've never experienced anything like it. Years later, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I just don't know if he feels the same way. I know that he apologized for leaving me that day, but still, I'm not 100% sure." Ziva looks out the window. "Look Ziva, Tony is a great guy; I can totally tell he digs you. You should have seen how nuts he was when you were kidnapped into Somalia. He couldn't handle it. It was all of his idea to rescue you. The whole entire thing. He needed to see you, he missed you."

Ziva then turns back to Abby. "It's just… I don't know. I know we will be living together, but if we date, rule 12 will be stated by Gibbs. I sure hate that rule." Ziva lets out a smirk. "Hey, McGee and I went against that rule in the beginning, I'm sure you guys can too. You guys have practically been together for how long? Just look at yourselves when you work. You guys do have your moments." Abby laughs. "And after the bombing, and you guys getting stuck in the elevator. At first I thought you guys wanted to kill each other, but Tony talked to McGee, McGee talked to me, and I guess I was wrong!" "I know Abs, but we'll have to see."

**I've got quite the amount done on chapter 10, so hopefully it's uploaded tomorrow. I don't think I can upload it tonight, I've got school tomorrow, so sleep is around the corner. Leave any type of review you want. Good or bad. I want to know if there is something bad. And someone already talked to me about my format, and it is explained on my profile.**


	10. Thoughts

Chapter 10

The three men get to Tony's place. "Wow, this is not going to be fun." Tony frowns. "My piano, I can't let her go. Or the rest of my movies. Ohhhh no. I'm not getting a rid of my records. I'm going to need boxes, and a lot of them. I have to get a storage unit too. But I've got time. It's not like all of my stuff needs to be out by today." Gibbs chuckles at Tony. "I still have a few boxes and bins from when I moved in here. Let me go get them." Tony goes to his closet near the kitchen and searches for broken down boxes, and other bins. Tony walks back with a hand full. "Where do you guys want to start? I'm going to start with clothes, since they are going there first. Boss?" Tony asked. "I'll do pictures, and other personal items." He states. "I'll help with the clothes." McGee adds. "Alright. Boss, make sure you get this box right here. I need that." Tony says pointing to his gun box. Gibbs nods to him, stating that he heard him.

Tony gives Gibbs a small box, and he takes a big one. "Let's go McSlow-Poke." Tony chuckles. "That's a new one." McGee remarks. "Yeah, well sometimes there's room for more." Tony smiles. As Tony and McGee are packing clothes, Tony finds an envelope and sighs. "What's wrong?" McGee asked. "You see this?" Tony asked pulling out the envelope. "This is a letter I had written when Ziva was away on her 'leave'. It was addressed to her, but obviously I couldn't get it to her. But, I can't give it to her now. Things changed; BIG time." McGee grabs it, and pulls out of the piece of paper, reading:

_Dear Ziva,_

_ You need to come back. I miss you. I miss you too much. I hated when you were gone in Somalia, and this is even worse. I know you had no choice in Somalia, but now, I wish you didn't have to be gone so long. I can't even pick on McGee anymore. It's no fun having nobody to look at when I come up with a good one. Work is so much easier with you here. I love spending late nights at work with you. Seeing the moon, shin on your silky, smooth black hair. And oh, the lovely light chocolate brown, it makes it even better. I swear sometimes I can smell your soap all the way at my desk. I also swear I can smell it right now. That's how much I miss you. I just really need to see you. There are SO many days that I just do not feel like coming into work, but then I think, and remember I get to see you. I smile, and continue to get ready. I care for you, like Kate did for me. She cried, thinking I was about to die, seeing me lay there so sick. And I cried every night until I had seen you again. I know you may have not looked the best, but my, oh my, I missed you, and it felt fantastic to see you. And the elevator, haha. That was the best. Being in a dark, shaded, small place with you; I just had no choice but to look at you, and_

It stops there. "Why didn't you finish it?" McGee asked. "I couldn't. If I would have finished it the way I did, I would go even crazier, just to try and get it there." Tony smirks as he grabs it back. He puts the letter back into the envelop, and puts it on his dresser. "Ok, all my pants are packed. Is there any room in that box yet?" Tony asked McGee. "Yeah, about a fifth of it yet." McGee replies. "Ok, we'll put my ties in there." Tony walks to his closet and grabs all of his different sorts of ties. Even his two bow ties. "Here, put those in there, and I will go get another box for my shirts and jackets." McGee nods.

"Hey boss, almost done there?" Tony asked picking up a rather large box. "Yeah, just about. What do you want me to get next?" Gibbs asked. "Uh, oh. My records and piano books, put them in this bin. Along with my books. I was going to take my books, but I guess I don't need them. I've got a daughter to take care of." Tony said, smiling as he walks back into his bedroom. "Ok, McGeek. Put my three jackets in first, then my shirts and whatever else is in there. If there's room, my pajama pants are in the bottom drawer, there." Tony says pointing to the bottom, left drawer. "I'm going to go organize my movies. Can only take the best, of the best." Tony says chuckling.

"Oh, which ones?" Tony asked himself. "Ok, I'll take my John Wayne ones. And my little kids movies, seeing there will be a kid there." "Two kids." Gibbs jokes around. "Not nice boss. Not nice." Tony chuckles. A good hour passes by, and they've got quite the amount packed. "Ok, I'm going to get the keys from Reggie, and bring his truck to the door. I'll be right back." Tony leaves McGee and Gibbs in his apartment until he returns. "Ok, let's get the couch first." Tony says as he claps his hands together. They pick the couch up, and manage to get it all the way downstairs. They load it into the truck, and Tony bends back to ease his back. Then you hear a _*craaaack* _"Ahhh, that feels better." Tony says smiling. "Alright. Now we need my TV, and that one night stand in here. I'll put the boxes in the back of the cab." "I got the end table." McGee announces. "The TV won't be hard for me, I've got it." Gibbs states.

They soon get everything that needs to go to Ziva's place, and they head over. Before grabbing anything, Tony and the other two walk in first. "Ok, we can put her couch over here for now, and when we get the other things out, we'll load the truck up." "Sounds like a plan." Gibbs says. They move Ziva's couch over, then head to the truck. Gibbs and Tony grab the TV, and McGee has the end table. "Here, let's put this on the couch for now." Tony says as they enter. They put down the stuff, and head back to the truck. As they bring the couch they gain an extra pair of hands from someone waiting in the lobby. They get the couch in, set it in place, and Tony plops down. "Ahh." Tony says in a sigh of relief. "I love this couch." Tony gets back up, and heads to the truck for boxes. They sort out the boxes between living room, bedroom, and bathroom. Tony even had a little toy he had as a kid and put it in Kelly's room.

"I'm going to leave and get some lunch. Either of you coming?" "No." Tony immediately jumps in. "McGee and I are going to stay here. I'll pick us up something when we leave. I'm going to run the grocery store anyway." "Ok, I don't know when I'll be back. I may go do some errands." "Ok, boss. I'll call you if I need you." Gibbs nods back at Tony.

"Why do I have to stay here? What if I am hungry?" McGee asked. "Are you hungry?" Tony asked back. "No, not really." McGee sighs. "That's what I thought." Tony chuckles. "Plus, I need you for something later." "Like what?" "What is with you McQue?" "McQue?" "Yeah. McQuestion is too long. So, McQue!" Tony again, chuckles. "Huh. What do you mean, 'What is with you'?" McGee asked. "You're asking so many questions. I'll tell you later though."

They go into the bedroom and put Tony's work pants, pajama pants, and extra shirts/sweatshirts, and under clothes in the dresser. They then go into the kitchen to get some water. "Now I'm getting hungry." McGee chuckles. "Don't worry McGee. We have my jackets and shirt, and my personal box yet. Then we will leave. Ok?" "Ok, sounds good." "Alright, back to work. Wait. Hey, do you want to bring that end table? It's going in here on my side." "Yeah." They soon get back to work. After they finish in the bedroom, they head into the living room. "Let's quickly put the TV in the bedroom, and we'll start on the movies and other stuff." McGee and Tony walk to the TV, pick it up, and head to the bed room. After they set it up, Tony goes and grabs his DVD player, sets it up. "Alright, let's go take care of the movies." McGee goes first and enters the living room, but when he turns around, Tony isn't there.

"Tony?" McGee asked. "Are you ok?" Tony doesn't give him an answer. McGee then walks back to the bedroom, but finds Tony leaning into Kelly's room. Then McGee hears Tony whisper, "I…I just cannot believe it. I'm a father. My little daughter will be here tomorrow. There are going to be a lot of long nights, but, it's soooo going to be worth is. I've only taken care of her few times, and I love her with all my heart. And Ziva, I…I…uh…I love her too." Tony's voice breaks off. McGee smiles. Tony looks up at McGee. "Probie! How much of that did you just hear?" McGee walks over to Tony, puts his hand on Tony's shoulder and answers, "All of it." And smiles even bigger. "Don't tell anyone. Not even Abby. This is between Ziva and me." Tony said, well, more like asked. "No problem Tony." They turn around and walk back into the living room.

"Alright, that's it. Let's go get some food." Tony said, and head out. "Wait, Probie. Grab me the keys, you and I are coming back." McGee hands to keys to Tony. They walk out, Tony closes the door, and a locks it up. "First we are going to drop the truck back off, then we'll get food, and then go to the grocery store." "Ok." McGee replies. They go back to Tony's apartment building, and walk up stairs to his neighbors and returns the keys. "Ok, let's hurry to my car, I need food." Tony chuckles. "Yeah, same here." McGee chuckles back.

They go and eat at a small restaurant. Tony pays for both the meals since McGee helped him, and because it wasn't too expensive. "Ahh, that was good!" Tony says whipping his hands. "Yes, it was." McGee agrees. "Shall we go?" McGee asked. "Yeah, let me go use the restroom quick." Tony replies. "I'll wait by the car then." McGee says. McGee waits by the car for about five minutes until he finally sees Tony exit. Tony looks to his right, across the street, and stares. McGee is confused and watches Tony carefully. Tony crosses his arms, and gives a little smile. McGee follows Tony's eyes, and notices the park across the street. Tony was imagining the reality of being a parent. Knowing that he, one day gets to take his daughter to the park. "C'mon Tony!" McGee shouts. Tony doesn't hear him. He continues to look at all the kids play, and see's baby twins sitting on a blanket with laughing at their parents. "Tony!" Again McGee shouts. Nope, no answer. McGee walks over to Tony, and nudges him. It takes Tony awhile, then he snaps back in. "Uh, what? Let's go, I thought you were waiting by the car?" Tony asked. "I was until you zoned out looking at the kids at the park." McGee chuckles. As they head to the car, Tony looks over his shoulder again one last time and looks at everybody. They exit the parking lot, and continue on with their day.


	11. Decisions

**Before you read this, I want to apologize if the format is hard to read. It is explained on my profile.**

Chapter 11

"Where could they possibly be?" Ziva asked. "I'm getting a bit hungry." She adds. "I can go get you something, if you want?" Abby suggested. "No, it is fine Abby, I can wait, just a little longer." Ziva sighs. "No Ziva. I am going to get you something. You need to eat." Abby says. "Abby." Ziva cuts in. "Ziva." Abby says back. "Ziva David, I am going to get you food whether you like it or not." Abby states. "Fine. Just get me a slice of pizza. I have enough water to drink for now." "Okay!" Abby gets happy and leaves.

Then the door opens right afterward. _Abby is back already? That is too fast. She must have forgotten something._ Ziva thinks. "Hey Ziver." Gibbs says walking in. "Oh, hi Gibbs." Ziva said. "You don't seem so happy to see me." Gibbs chuckles. "Where's Abs?" "Oh, it's always nice to see you, I was just a little confused because Abby just left to get me some food, and when I heard the door open, I thought it was her." "I see." Gibbs nods his head. "Yeah. Where are the other two?" Ziva asked. "I have not one clue. Once we got all the boxes and stuff into your apartment, I left to get a bit to eat, and I had to run an errand. I can call them if you want?" Gibbs suggested. "Oh no. That won't be necessary. They are probably unpacking items yet."

"I'm back!" Abby said walking in. "Oh, hi Gibbs!" Abby smiles. "What are you doing here?" She had asked while giving Ziva her pizza. "What does it look like?" He chuckles. "I'm here visiting Ziva." "Well yeah. But why aren't you helping the guys?" She asked. "They seemed to have it under control, so I'm sure they still do. If they needed me, they would have called."

Gibbs walks around Ziva and sits on the chair next to her. "How ya feeling Ziver?" Gibbs asked her. "Good. Still a little tired, but I'd better get used to it." Her and Gibbs chuckle. "Yeah, you definitely are going to have to. But you are strong, Ziva. You can get through it. Tony, I'm not so sure about." Gibbs again chuckles. "Thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiles at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGee and Tony head off to, what McGee thinks is the grocery store. "I thought the grocery store was the other way?" McGee asked. "It is Probie, but I've got a better place to go." Tony smiles. "I don't know. You're giving a devious smile, and I don't like it." McGee said. "Oh trust me on this one. You'll love it." They continue down the road about five miles or so, and pull into a store complex. "What can be here?" McGee asked. "You'll see." Tony chuckles. They pull up right in front of a really nice jewelry store. "Why are we here? I thought you were going to get food?" McGee asked. "We will McGee, I just need to pick up something. You can stay here." McGee contemplated about sitting in the car, but he had his own idea. "Why are you following me?" Tony asked. "I just want to look. Maybe get something for someone." McGee smirks. "Oooo! McLove is in the house." Tony laughs. "No, not in love. Just have strong feelings." "Mhmm, sure. That's what they all say." Tony laughs.

They enter, and they both stop smiling, and drop their jaws. They seen so many different pieces of jewelry all over the place. "Hi, welcome! May I help you?" The worker said. "Yeah, I'm looking for a necklace." McGee stated. "Well, follow me kind sir. Do you need any help?" The worker asked Tony. "No thank you. I'll be fine." "Alright, well if you do, just come and ask." The worker and McGee walk off to the left, and Tony to the right. They both get what they wanted and exited. As they enter Tony's car, and head to the grocery store, McGee asked, "So what did you buy?" "Uh…a new watch for myself." Tony said. "I…I uh, need a new one, this one seems to be uh, acting funny." Tony said. McGee looked at him funny, and then looked back ahead.

They go to the store, buy some food, and head back to Ziva's. "Hey, bring some bags in for me. I can't open the door with all the bags." Tony said. "Why don't I just open the door for you?" McGee asked. "Probie, no questions, just help. You're a big boy." Tony chuckled. They walk into the apartment and set bags down. "Ok, you deal with the fridge, I'll deal with the cupboards. I got to learn where everything is anyway." Tony sighs. McGee smirked at him. McGee was happy to see that Tony is a father, and that he is trying his best to take part in Ziva's, and Kelly's life. "Alright, I'm done. What about you Probie?" Tony then all of a sudden notices McGee isn't there. "Probie? Where are ya?" Tony asked. McGee then walks out from the hallway. "I needed to go to the bathroom. I haven't been able to yet on our journey." McGee said. "McPee, let's go then!" Tony chuckled. McGee shakes his head at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby feel asleep on the couch, and Gibbs and Ziva are talking. They then here a faint knock. Ziva turns around, and finds the guys walking in. "Welcome back." Gibbs laughed. "Did you get what you needed there?" Ziva asked Tony. "Yeah, I did. I even did a little grocery shopping for you, so you don't have to worry. I did a little for me too." Tony chuckled. "That explains what took so long." Ziva said. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Tony said. Ziva was confused, but didn't ask. McGee then walks around Ziva and sits on the couch by Abby. He shakes her and whispered, "Hey. Abs, wake up. We need a spot to sit." Abby slowly opens her eyes as she sits up. "What time is it?" Abby asked. "Seventeen-hundred." Gibbs stated. "Oh wow, I fell asleep for quite awhile." Abby chuckled. "What time did you fall asleep?" McGee asked. "Fourteen-hundred." Gibbs answered.

"Well, I'm going to leave and eat some supper. I'll see you guys later." Gibbs said. As he was leaving, Tony walked him out. "Hey, thanks boss, for your help. Not just today, but yesterday too." Tony said. "Hey, we're family." Gibbs said, and smiled. "Hey, I've got a question. Can it just be Ziva and I tonight? I just want one more quiet, alone night with her before we leave. Because I know once we deal with the baby, there will be consequences with sleep." Tony chuckled a little. "Yeah, no problem." Gibbs smiled and left.

Tony walks back in and see's Abby and McGee stand up. "You two leaving too?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I'm going to go home, and uh, write in my story." McGee stuttered. "Ok, McWrite." Tony chuckled again. "Yeah, I'm going to go lay in my coffin. I…uh, I'm not feeling too good." Abby also stuttered. "Ok. Goodnight both of you." Tony said to them, confused. "Goodnight guys! Thanks for the help!" Ziva said. "Yeah, thanks for the help, Probie." Tony added. They both turned their heads and nodded as their answer.

"What's with those two?" Tony asked Ziva. "How should I know? But you should have seen them when you were talking with Gibbs. They were talking about leaving, then I caught them staring into each other's eyes." Ziva smirked. "Huh, Probie and Abs. Yeah I can see that." Tony chuckled. "Rule 12." Ziva said. "Oh, blah. They broke that rule before, why can't they now?" Tony said. "Why can't we now?" Tony added. Tony then clears his throat. "Oh yeah. Gibbs decided that he's going to let us have tonight to ourselves, but he'll be around tomorrow morning." "Really? Gibbs all of a sudden changed his mind?" Ziva asked. "There's a first for everything." Tony said.

They talk about Kelly for hours, along with a few interruptions made by her, and the doctor. Then the nurse walks in. "Well, it's nine o'clock. Time to let you guys enjoy your night." The nurse rolls Kelly away into the nursery across the hall. "My favorite part?" Tony said smiling. "What? You do not appreciate your daughter?" Ziva asked. "Oh, no. I really do. I love her, and I just found out about her, but one last night to be with you alone. We've got a long journey ahead of us. We are parents. I never believed that we would be parents, let alone, being parents together. At first, I was a bit confused why I had came in first, but it makes sense now. It's easier to explain one on one instead to a bunch of people at once, and me might not even hearing it. Look Ziva, my feelings for you are no different than before. I want you to remember that, ok?" Tony sais.

Ziva nodded and started to tear. Tony whipped it off her face. "Hey, don't cry." Tony said. "I'm not crying. I'm just so happy. I've got all I need right here. Well, I'd rather be in my own apartment. But I've got a child, who came up on surprise on me. And the father is going to stay by my side. I to, do have strong feelings for you. Even before the baby. And like you said last night, I'm sure if there wasn't a baby, we would be in far, into a relationship." Ziva smiles. Tony leans right up against her, runs his hand through her hair, and kisses her forehead. He then sits in the chair next to him. He puts both hands in each pocket, and remembers the box. He starts to pull his hand out and…


	12. Excitement

**Sorry that this upload took a little longer. I tried my best to put it in it's normal format. If I messed something up, oh well.**

Chapter 12

RECAP: He puts both hands in each pocket, and remembers the box. He starts to pull his hand out and…

He holds it in both hands, looking at the black box. "What is that?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, throughout these past seven years, we've practically been a couple. We never officially broke rule 12, and I don't want to." Ziva slumps down. "Instead of breaking rule 12," Tony opens the box. "Why don't we just skip it, and get married?" Ziva freezes. "Ziva David, will you marry me?" Tony asked. Ziva just switches her eyes back and forth looking at the ring and Tony. "This is why we were gone so long. I made up my mind, and I want to marry you. Ziva I love you." Tony adds.

Ziva moves her mouth, trying to talk. Then something comes out, "I…I uh. I love you to Tony. I always have. Ever since we meet, I felt that spark. When we went undercover, I was just so happy. And the elevator; I know we could have gotten hurt, or killed, but at least I was with you. Yes Anthony DiNozzo Jr., yes I will marry you!" Ziva said. Tony smiled big, and put the ring on her. They kiss and Tony sits back down.

"I was scared. I didn't know if I should do it or not. I was at the store, and my gut told me to buy a ring, but my brain said no. Then I listened to my heart, and bought the most beautiful ring there." Tony said.

Ziva looks at her ring, "It is beautiful Tony. I love that it's gold. It matches my necklace. And I'm not a fan of silver anyway." Ziva smiled.

"There's something else too." Tony said. He put his hand in his left pocket, and grabbed another little box. "This is for when Kelly is older." He opened it, and pulled out a necklace.

"Oh my." Ziva gasped. Tony had bought a star of David necklace for Kelly. It looked exactly the same too.

"This way, where ever she goes, she's got you." Tony says. Tony puts the necklace back in the box, and back into his pocket. "I was thinking. Yesterday you said I could choose whether she celebrates Christmas or Hanukah. Well, I think it would be cool to do both. You can't have the star of David, and not able to explain it. But I don't want to whip out my religion, so we'll do a little of Christmas. Obviously we won't go big on Christmas or Hanukah; we only have a little bit of money, and we have two holidays to celebrate." Tony said.

"Tony that is why I love you. You are very smart, and come up with great ideas. And yes, just small spending for now."

"One thing also. How are we going to break this to Vance?" Tony asked. Tony and Ziva both thought about the question. "It needs to be fast, because I've got to apply for paternity leave." They both think some more. "Hey, after we take care of your couch, and get settled in, why don't we invite him and Mrs. Vance over for dinner?" Tony suggested.

"Well, it would have to be soon. Because he doesn't know I'm back yet, and when Monday comes, you have to go to work, and he's just going to question all of you." Ziva stated.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, you get released tomorrow. Right away in the morning I can get a hold of some storage facilities, and see where one is available. And when you come home, I can quickly call up my neighbor, and ask to use his truck one more time, and take the couch, and all of my other stuff to the unit?" Tony said.

"I guess that could work." Ziva agreed. They talk a little bit longer, then Ziva falls asleep. Tony switches over to the couch, and falls asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its seven hours later, and the door creeps open; it's Gibbs. "Huh, sleeping, of course." He whispered to himself. Gibbs walks over to the table, and sits down. He turns the TV on, and watches for roughly an hour.

Then the door slowly opens again; it's the doctor. "Good morning." The doctor said to Gibbs.

"Good morning." Gibbs says back.

As the doctor is checking Ziva's blood levels, and fixing her pulse monitor and says "I didn't know Ms. David was married?" to Gibbs.

Gibbs is confused. "She's not." Gibbs answers him.

"Then what's with the ring on the finger?" The doctor asked him and leaves. Gibbs looks at Ziva's hand and sees the ring.

_Damn it DiNozzo!_ Gibbs thinks. Gibbs looks at his watch, 7:00a.m. _Ahh, they'll be up soon_. He sits there, watching Tony waiting for him to wake up. As Tony starts to wake up, Gibbs sets his coffee down, and crosses his arms. Tony opens his eyes, and wakes up, not even noticing Gibbs.

Tony stands up, stretches, and walks to the chair by Ziva. He sits down, looks at the ring, and smiles. He then leans to kiss her on the hand. When he does that, she starts to wake up. "Good morning." Ziva smiles.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Tony acknowledges.

"No, it's fine. It's probably time that I wake up anyways." Ziva looks at the clock. "Wow, 7:15. I actually got to sleep in." Ziva then sees something out of the corner of her eye. "Well good morning Gibbs." Ziva says.

Tony quickly looks over. "Oh hey boss, didn't even see you there. How long have you been here?" Tony asked him.

Gibbs doesn't answer.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs stands up. "Tony." Gibbs orders Tony and him out into the hallway. Then- _SMACK!_ –Gibbs slaps Tony in the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" Tony asked rubbing his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gibbs asked quietly, but with anger. "Why the hell does Ziva have a ring on her finger!?"

Tony removes his hand from the back of his head, and puts both hands in his pockets, and looks down, but smiles. "Well you see boss." Tony lifts his head. "I love her. I always have, and always will. I wanted to prove to her that I will be there forever; no matter what happens." Tony removes his hands, leans against the wall, and crosses his arms. "I didn't think she would have said yes. All it was, was to prove that I love her, and that I'm going to try my hardest to make this work."

Gibbs sighs, and gets close to Tony's face. He pokes his finger into Tony's chest. "If you hurt her, I swear Tony. You will not see another day." Gibbs threatens him.

"Boss, don't worry. I won't hurt her in anyway. I love her too much for that." Tony smiles. Gibbs backs up, gives him a glare and heads back in with Tony following him.

"Gibbs, what did you do to him? He looks to happy." Ziva asked.

"Don't worry Ziver, just had a little talk to him about what had happened last night." Gibbs stated.

Ziva looks at her hand and looks back up at Gibbs. "Yeah, about that." Ziva starts.

"Don't worry about it. I talked to DiNozzo. But I want the both of you to know, if this effect your work…"

"One of us will have to leave. You told me this the other night." Tony interrupted.

Then they are all interrupted by a knock on the door. "Good morning, everybody!" The nurse said walking in. "Here is Kelly, she just fell asleep, so she should be good for quite awhile." The nurse smiled, and left.

Shortly after that, the doctor walks in. "Good morning Ms. David. Is it Ms. David?" The doctor asked.

"Yes Doctor, it is. I proposed to her last night." Tony said.

"Ahh! Well congratulations!"

"Thank you." Tony and Ziva say.

"Well, things are looking good with both you and Kelly. You guys are free to leave as soon as you sign some papers. Whenever you want to sign them, just come out when you're ready to leave." The doctor then left.

"Well, when do you want to leave?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Well, its 7:27, we've got a big day ahead of us, why don't we leave soon." Ziva suggested.

"Ok, that sounds good." Tony then turns to Gibbs. "Boss, we still have to take care of Ziva's couch, and the rest of my stuff. Can you help?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose." Gibbs answered. He's still a little angry, but he's glad to see Tony show his love for Ziva.

"Well, we need the doctor to come in to unhook all of this stuff, so we can get ready." Tony said.

"I'll get him in." Ziva said. Ziva then pressed her button, and in no time, the doctor was back in.

"Can I help you?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be going, so can you take care of the IV and stuff?" Tony asked the doctor.

"Yes sir, I sure can." The doctor answered. As the doctor is taking care of Ziva, Gibbs watches Tony get Kelly ready.

"Hey princess, daddy's here." Tony whispered to Kelly as he changes her into a fresh diaper. Tony then walks to the diaper bag, and grabs some clothes. "Wow! Ziva! Where did you get this?" Tony picked up a one piece that said, my first day home, and matching pants. But the jacket is what surprised him. It was a small, replica of the NCIS jackets that they wear.

"Well, when I stayed home, I made some phone calls, and worked my ways. It wasn't easy, but I thought you'd like it." Ziva smiled.

"I don't like it. I love it!" Tony smiles and walks over to Kelly. "Well, may I be the first to congratulate you to the NCIS family.

_*Knock, knock*_ The door slowly opens, and McGee and Abby walk in. "Why do you guys always show up together?" Tony asked them.

Abby and McGee look at each other, and then looked at Tony. "Well, Abby called me to see if I was going to stop by, and I said I was, so she asked for a ride."

"Gas prices are getting high, and I'd rather just carpool. I drove to his house, and we came." Abby cut in.

"Well, we are getting ready to leave." Ziva said.

"Ok. There you go Ms. David. Just get dressed, and I'll meet you out there." The doctor walks to Tony. "Mr. DiNozzo." He said. He stuck his hand out, for a handshake, and Tony met his hand. "Congratulations. On both the baby and the…"

"Thank you, doctor." Tony cut in. Tony gave him the expression, of that the other two don't know, and they want to tell them. The doctor nods, and left.

"And what Tony?" Abby asked. "Congratulations on what else? Does Gibbs know? Gibbs what is it?" Abby is too curious.

Ziva gets off the bed, and walks to Tony. They kiss, and Abby squealed. Ziva then hands out her left arm for McGee and Abby to see. "Tony proposed last night, after you guys left." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva! Oh my God! Congratulations!" Abby punches Tony in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing his arm.

"You better not hurt her! I am the only person you know that can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence." Abby told him.

"Don't worry Abs. There's absolutely no way I would hurt her. Do you think I would propose to her if I was going to?" Tony remarked, and hugged Ziva.

"I'm watching you." Abby told him.

McGee laughed and walked to Ziva, and gave her a hug. "Congrats, Ziva." Then walks to Tony and gives him a brotherly hug. "So that's what you bought." McGee chuckled.

"That's not the only thing." Ziva smiled.

Then Gibbs steps in, "What else did you buy?" He asked.

Tony grabs the other small black box out of his pocket. He opened it, and pulled out the necklace. "This is for when Kelly gets a little older. She can wear this around, and always know that Ziva is with her. And so she knows part of her culture."

"Wow! It looks just like yours Ziva." Abby said.

"Yes, it does and I love it." Ziva then walks to her bag, and grabs her fresh clothes. "I'll be right back." She said, and entered the bathroom.

"I'm not the only one that got something special." Tony said.

"Did you get something Gibbs?" McGee asked?

"Nope, not me." Gibbs answered.

"I did." Ziva said, as she exited the bathroom.

"Oooo! What did you get!?" Abby asked.

"Look over at Kelly." Ziva said, pointing to Kelly.

"Oh my! That is so adorable! How did you get it?" Abby asked.

"Like I told Tony, when I stayed home, I made some phone calls, and worked my ways; but it wasn't easy." Ziva chuckled.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"That is pretty cute." McGee agreed.

"Yes, it is." Ziva walked over to Kelly, and picked her up. "Tony? Can you come set the car seat on the table?" Ziva asked. Tony walks over by the table, grabbed the car seat from underneath, and put it on the table. "Thank you." Ziva then puts Kelly into the car seat and buckles her in.

"Oh, McGee, we are going back to Ziva's place…"

"You mean our place?" Ziva cuts in.

Tony smiles at her. "I like the sound of that. Ok, well we are going to our place, and I need to take care of the rest of the stuff. Can you help again?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, why not?" McGee chuckled. "Abby, are you going to stay with Ziva again?" McGee asked her.

"Yeah!" Abby said.

"Well, I'll drop you off there, and meet Tony at his old place, seeing that we're going to need the truck." McGee stated.

"No, that's fine. You just stay there. It doesn't take two people to get a truck." Tony said. "Wait, but you can load some of the bins right away. So actually, just meet us at _our_ place," Tony liked saying that. "then you and I will go over there quick. Then Gibbs, you, and I can load up the couch."

"Did you get a storage unit?" McGee asked.

"No. I'm going to call once I get to my house." He tells McGee. He then looks at Ziva. "So it may be a little while till we get there. But I'll hurry. Both McGee and I will call places. Right Probie?"

"Yeah." McGee answers him.

Abby was playing with the necklace on her neck and Ziva noticed that she hasn't worn it before and asked, "Where did you get that Abby? I have never seen you wear it."

McGee and Abby look at each other.


	13. Explanation

**This chapter took awhile to write because I haven't been able to work on it as much. Hope you guys like it though! :)**

Abby nods her head, and McGee clears his throat. "I bought it for her." He smiled, and continued. "Abby and I have been having, what Tony would call it, a fling. I like her, and she likes me. And boss. I know, rule 12. But it hasn't affected our work." McGee states.

"Oh, I know." Gibbs said.

"You do?" Abby said.

"Who do you think I am? I notice everything." Gibbs stated.

"You didn't notice Ziva was having a baby?" Tony asked.

Gibbs stares at Tony, and Tony turns around. _SMACK! _Tony knew that he asked a stupid question. "That's because she wasn't around, DiNozzo!"

Abby laughed. "If she was around, I would have noticed first."

"So when did you figure this out?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"Soon after it started." Gibbs smiled.

McGee and Abby and McGee look at each other. Then McGee speaks. "That long? Why didn't you say anything to me?" He asked Gibbs.

"Because it wasn't a problem. If it would have become a problem, I would have spoke. And if it does become a problem, I will say something. Man, what is it with you four? You two get together, and you two have a baby, _and_ get engaged! Does rule 12 mean anything to you?" Gibbs is starting to get angry.

"Wait, Probie. How long have you two been, you know, going out?" Tony asked McGee.

McGee turns tilts his head. "Ahh, I'd say, about two and a half years." McGee smiles.

"Actually!" Abby steps in. "It's been two years, six months, two weeks, four days…" She looks at her watch taking a breath. "nine hours, forty-four minutes, aaaaand thirty seconds."

McGee looks at Abby and smiles. "You're keeping close count." McGee chuckles and hugs her from behind.

Abby then looks up at him, and says, "Of course. You're my McNerd."

Tony chuckles. "Never thought my name calling would come into effect."

Kelly is starting to get fussy. "We better be going." Ziva said.

"Yeah, let's go. I got Kelly. Just grab the diaper bag, and if you can, your bag." Tony said. "If not, Boss, could you grab it?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry about it Ziva. I got it." Gibbs said.

They all head out and Tony and Ziva sign papers. The three vehicles leave, and head to Tony and Ziva's apartment. "McGee, I'm glad we told them. It was weird only letting Ducky and Palmer know; but what about Vance?" Abby asked.

"We don't need to worry about Vance. Tony and Ziva need to worry about Vance more than we do. Plus, like Gibbs said, it hasn't been affecting our work." McGee smiles.

"You're right. And like I said before, I LOVE this necklace! I can't believe this was there. It's just so awesome!" Abby holds up her necklace. The necklace was a black, metal bat, which had black diamonds as its eyes. The chain was black as well.

"I didn't know what to get. It was all mainly silver and gold. Then we…"

"We?" Abby interrupted. "Tony didn't know about it though?"

"No, Tony was dealing with the ring and the necklace. The guy that worked at the store helped me. We continued down the line of necklaces, and then finally came across the stuff in black. I was looking at it all, and nothing seemed to fit you. He asked, 'What is she into?' I told him, 'Well, she's gothic, so like bats and skulls. But she's got enough skull stuff.' And he showed me to a little area, and that's where I found it." McGee smiles and looks at her.

"Eyes on the road." Abby chuckled.

As they arrive, Tony's car is parked on the road, with nobody in it, and Gibbs was waiting by the car. "Were we that slow?" McGee asked.

"It was probably because we got stuck at the red light forever." Abby stated.

"Yeah, well it was nice." McGee smiles.

"McGee!" Abby hits his arm. "How dare you?" Abby gives a smile.

"What? Can I not enjoy a kiss from my lovely girlfriend?"

"Well, I guess you can." Abby smiled, and they parked. Abby was already out of the car before McGee even turned it off. "I miss them already!" Abby said rushing to the building.

McGee steps out of the car, and walks over by Gibbs. "Why didn't you go inside with them, Boss?"

"I'm out here to think." Gibbs said, staring straight across at nothing.

"Isn't that what the boat is for?"

"Yeah, McGee; it is. But I don't have time for that right now. I'm here to help my children."

McGee smiled as he heard that. He appreciated Gibbs saying that they are his children. McGee and Gibbs both know that Gibbs treats Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Tony as if they were his own, McGee just loves hearing him say it, and he's sure Gibbs enjoys saying it.

"Ok, well I'm going to go inside to see if Tony is ready to go." McGee then heads into the apartment complex.

Gibbs looks down, and smirks. _How? I knew they loved each other,_ Gibbs lifts his head, _but I never knew it would go this far. A baby and an engagement? They're good for each other, I just hope it doesn't get too involved into work._

Tony walks out, and sees Gibbs smiling. "A little happy there, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Just thinking. That's all" Gibbs answers.

"Ah, okay. Well McGee and I are going to get the truck, and some of my bins. We'll call some storage facilities while we're there." Tony continues to walk to his car.

Gibbs walks towards the entrance, and thinks again. _A granddaughter. I thought I lost this chance when Shannon and Kelly were killed. _He smiles. _Obviously Rule 12 is off the list. Or, I can modify it. Rule 12: Never date a co-worker - unless you absolutely care for them._ Gibbs walks into the apartment, and sees Abby and Ziva hugging.

"Thank you Abby. I very much appreciate it." Ziva said as letting go.

Gibbs is confused, "Everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, Gibbs!" Abby said. "I was just telling Ziva that I'm here for them. If they are filled up with work, I can help. Or if they want to get away for a weekend, I'm here for them too. Plus, I had a package waiting here for them. Want to see it?" Abby asked.

"Sure." Gibbs smirks.

Abby walks down the hallway, and comes back with a box, and sets it on the table. She digs her hands it, and pulls out a big portrait of the NCIS team. There was Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Tony, Abby, _Bert_, of course, Ducky, Palmer, and Vance. They were all standing in front of the NCIS Christmas tree. The picture frame was a dark oak wood trim, with engraves saying, 'This is family' on the left, and right side, and on top, 'NCIS' was engraved.

"I don't remember this?" Gibbs said.

"That's because this was last year. I gave all of you little pictures, and when I found out Ziva had a baby, I went home, grabbed my memory card, and McGee and I went to get it printed." Abby smiled.

"And the frame?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, you know the nuns I bowl with? Well one of them has a cousin you does wood working like you, and I asked him to do it, and drop it off here. He did it much faster than I expected." Abby put it back. "I'll show the guys later. When are you going to put it up?" Abby asked Ziva.

"Most likely tomorrow. I've got to get everything cleaned up first." Ziva stated.

They then hear a faint cry coming from down the hall. "I'll be back." Ziva said and headed towards the bedroom.

"Can I do it this time Ziva?" Abby asked.

Ziva turned around, and said, "Not this time Abby. I've a lot of help at the hospital; it's my time to take care of her." Then continued to the bedroom.

Gibbs walks to the kitchen to prepare a bottle, waiting for Ziva to come out with Kelly. "It's going to be a long eighteen years, but we'll get through it." Gibbs said to Abby.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked him.

Gibbs shakes the bottle. "Abs, we're family. We take care of each other, and help each other out. Whether they like it or not, we're going to help raise the baby. _All_ of us." Gibbs stops and waits for Ziva.

Ziva then walks out with Kelly who had seemed to settle down a little.

"Here, Ziver." Gibbs handed Ziva the bottle.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva smiled, took the bottle, and started feeding Kelly.

Minutes and minutes pass on, and Kelly is sound asleep again. Ziva goes and lays her down. When Ziva came back, Gibbs and Abby were sitting on the couch. "When are they going to call?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. They never told me they were going to call." Gibbs stated.

"When it was Tony and I, he called his friend to ask for the truck, and before he left he said that he will call when he figures things out with storage."

_*Ring, ring. Ring, ring* _"Ahh, that is him calling now." Ziva chuckled.

"Hello." Ziva smiled.

_"Hey, we found a storage unit available. It's about 7 miles from the apartment, and it's $300 a month. I know it's a lot, but it's the only place that has a storage unit we can use starting today." _

"Get it. We need to take care of everything as fast as we can. Plus, it's 12:00 o'clock, we need to call Vance yet."

Gibbs and Abby look at each other.

_"Alright. I'll call the guy back, and talk to him. Then we'll pack the stuff and leave. I'll text you when we are going to come back."_

"Okay, sound good."

_"I love you, Ziva. See you soon."_

Ziva smiled. She loved hearing Tony say it. She knew it was true, but having all this happen, it doesn't seem like reality to her. "I love you too, Tony." And she hung up.

"Why are you calling Vance?" Abby asked.

"Well, he needs to know why everybody left, and he needs to know that I… I mean, _we_ have a child now." Ziva said.

"Oh. How are you telling him?"

"We are going to call him, and invite him and Mrs. Vance over for dinner. And if they need to bring the kids, then so be it."

"Oh. Well good luck with that." Abby smirked. "You're going to need it. Are you also going to let him know that Tony will be staying home with Kelly?"

"Yes. All that needs to be done will be done over dinner." Ziva explained. "He will find out we are engaged, but I'm not going to wear the ring right away. Because then it will all head down the bowl."

"Down the hole." Gibbs cut in.

"Thank you." Ziva said. "We will be eating dinner, and then explain everything. That's if Kelly doesn't wake up in the middle of it."

_*Beep*_ Ziva's cell phone goes off. "That's a text from Tony." It reads:

_Hey, I called him up. He will be waiting in the office. McGee and I just packed all my stuff into the truck, we'll be there soon. Love you._

"Tony said that just packed up all of the bins, and will be here soon. Gibbs, you're going to help with the couch right?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

About ten minutes pass, and Tony and McGee walk in. "Hey, how was she?" Tony asked.

"She has only gotten up once. She was hungry. She will probably be waking up soon for a diaper change." Ziva answered.

Tony walked over to Ziva, and gave her a passionate kiss; not as passionate as the other night, but it was passionate.

"None of that at work, you hear me!?" Gibbs interrupts.

"Got it Boss." Tony answered. "So, how about we get this couch loaded into the truck?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Gibbs answered. "I'll take this end." Gibbs said, walking to the end which was closest to the door.

"I'll take the other end." McGee said.

"What do I get to do?" Tony asked.

"You can open the truck, and make sure there's room." Gibbs said. "Ok, on three McGee. 1, 2, 3!" They lift up the couch.

"Let me get the door." Tony said shuffling to the door.

"Ya think, DiNozzo!"

They head out to the truck, and load it up. "Are you going to come with Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"I don't know, do you guys need my help?" Gibbs asked.

McGee and Tony look at each other. "Eh, I think we got it." DiNozzo states.

"That's what I thought." Gibbs smirks and heads back to the apartment. He walks in, and Abby is making food.

"Do you want any Gibbs?" Abby turned around and asked.

"No, I'm going to get going. I think you guys can keep it under control." Gibbs smiled, and started leaving.

"Wait Gibbs." Ziva got up and stopped Gibbs. She looked at him and he gave her a hug. She hugged him back and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything. For understanding, and for helping out."

They both step back, and Gibbs kisses her on the fore head. "Anything for my kids." Gibbs then left.

"Food is done!" Abby said, handing Ziva a plate.

"Thank you Abby." They both walk over to the table and start to eat. "So, how did you and McGee start dating?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we were down in my lab. And he was having a rough time. His aunt was very sick and he needed comfort, and I was there for him. During the few weeks she had left, I spent every day and night with him. Trying to make him smile, and feel better. After that, he thanked me for being there, and I said, 'Anything for my geek.'" Abby smiles. "Then he smiled, and we played a little game, if you know what I mean." Abby laughed. "I told him that I cared for him, and always have; and so did he. The next night, he took me out for dinner as a thanks, and that's when he asked me out. We came on the agreement that we wouldn't let get involved at work. It was tough at first, but we got used to it. Obviously we didn't get used to it fast enough, because Gibbs noticed." Abby started at her plate moving her food around with her fork.

"Something wrong Abby?" Ziva asked.

"No, Ziva. Everything is perfect. And honestly," Abby looks up at Ziva "I think I love him Ziva. He's all I ever think about. He's the reason I try my hardest to solve all the cases. No matter how gruesome, and horrifying they are. He's the one I want, the one I need. I really do love…"

McGee and Tony walk in. "You really love what?" McGee asked.

Abby quickly looks at McGee, then looks at Ziva. Kelly starts to cry. Ziva looks over at Tony. "Come on Tony, this one is you and I."

"It only takes one person." Tony said.

"Tony! Come with me." Ziva said as she got up from the table.

Tony followed her into the bedroom. "So why do you need me in here? You seem to be changing her diaper fine." Tony stated.

"Because Abby needs to talk to McGee."

"Is it bad?" Tony seems a little worried.

"You will see." Ziva said as she puts Kelly's clothes back on.

(Abby and McGee)

"So what is it that you love?" McGee asked Abby.

Abby stands up and hugs McGee and he hugs her back. As they move back from the hug, Abby coughs, and mumbles "You."

"What?" McGee asked.

"What? You heard me?" Abby replies.

"Actually, I didn't. You said it too quiet. What is it?"

"It's not a 'what' that I love." Abby looks down and smiles.

McGee is confused, "Okay, tell me then."

Abby looks back up, kisses McGee, and says, "You. I love you, McGee."

McGee is stunned, but smiling. He tries to speak, but it doesn't work, he's speechless.

"I knew I shouldn't have said it yet." Abby walks over to the couch and sits down. "I'm wrong about everything."

(Tony and Ziva)

"Doesn't sound good." Tony said.

"It will. You and I both know that they love each other. Considering how long they've been together, they love each other." Ziva answered.

"Just like us." Tony smiles and looks at Ziva.

"Yes, just like us." Ziva smiles back. Tony kissed her, and Kelly started to mumble while in Ziva's hands. "And we love you too, Kelly." Ziva said.

"Oh yes, we definitely do." Tony smiled and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." Ziva stated.

"Rule 6"

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness, I know. But I really should have told you. Then I didn't have to leave NCIS and be stuck inside my apartment. I wouldn't have had to create this elaborate lie. We should probably call Vance though before he makes dinner plans."

"Yeah, we probably should. Here, I'll take Kelly, and you go call him. It would be a bit strange for me to ask him to come over, and for it to be at your place."

"Our place."

"He doesn't know that yet, remember?"

"That's right. Ok, here, take her. Just keep swaying back and forth with her. I'll go call him." Ziva exits Kelly's room, and enters theirs.

"Ziva, finally calling." Vance said.

"I called once before, but you weren't around the office."

"So are you back?"

"Yes, I am."

"How was the trip? Did you have fun?" Vance asked.

"It was ok. Strange at first, but I got used to it. Anyway, I wanted to know if you and your wife wanted to come over for dinner tonight." Ziva suggested. "But just you and your wife. I have important business to discuss with you, and I thought maybe have your wife come too."

"That works perfectly. The kids are each at a friend's house, and we were just going to go out to eat. But since you suggested dinner at your place, we'll do that. Say, seven?"

"Would six work better?" Ziva asked.

"Ok, six it is. We'll see you then."

"Yes, see you then. Goodbye director."

"Goodbye Ziva."

Ziva walks back into Kelly's room, and looks at the clock. "Four o'clock. We got to get them out of here soon, Vance and his wife will be here at six." Ziva takes Kelly back.

"Ok, as soon as they are done talking, we'll have them leave." Tony said.

(Abby and McGee)

McGee walked over by the couch and sat next to Abby. "No, Abby. You're not wrong about everything. I'm glad you feel this way. Because, I love you, too." McGee smiled.

"You do?" Abby smiled.

"Yeah, why do you think I got the necklace for you? And all the other presents? It's because I love you. Always have, always will." McGee smiled.

Abby just stared at him, then gave him a jolting hug. "I'm so happy you feel that way too." They then kissed. And cuddled.

(Tony and Ziva)

"It sounds quiet, let's go out and see." Tony suggested.

"Ok, Kelly is sleeping, let me put her back in the crib." Ziva walks to the crib, and lays her down. "Shhh, baby girl." And gave you a kiss on the forehead.

They both walk out and see Abby lying in McGee's hands. Abby looked at Ziva, and smiled as a 'thank you.' And Ziva nodded back as a 'you're welcome.'

"So, McGabby is now McLove." Tony smiled. "UMPH!" Ziva smacked him in the stomach. "What was that for?" Tony asked, gasping for air.

"Do not be making fun of them. They are just like us. In love, always have, always will." Ziva grinned.

"You guys were listening?" McGee asked.

"Come on though. It's McGee we're talking about. We never saw this day coming. All though, I kind of did. I was a little curious when we went to the jewelry store."

"Yeah, well it did happen. And now you can leave me alone about it."

"You go McGee." Abby chuckles.

"Wait, McGabby?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, Abby, and McGee." Tony smiled.

"Hey, it's ok that they call us that. It's not like we haven't called them by their nickname before." Abby giggled.

"And what is that?" Tony asked.

"Tiva." McGee smiled.

Tony glared at McGee.

"Well I would love to let you two stay, but Vance and his wife are coming for dinner at six, and we need to get things figured out how we're going to tell them." Ziva said.

"That's ok Ziva, we got to spend all day with you two. We will see you at work Monday. Have a good rest of the weekend you two." Abby said.

"Thank you and you too." Ziva replied.

"Don't have too good of a weekend." Tony smirked. "UMPH! Ow, stop hitting me."

"Be nice to them." Ziva glared at Tony.

"Ok, I'll stop."

"Ok, we're going. Goodbye guys." McGee said.

**The next chapter may be a bit short. I'm not sure yet. If it is, I will load chapter 14 and 15 the same time. So who knows when it will be uploaded.**


	14. Preparation

**Hope you like it. Don't forget the reviews. ;)**

Chapter 14

"So how do we break it to them?" Tony asked.

"Well, I was thinking. Have everything fine when they come here. Everything of hers, hidden, nothing in the open."

"Well that's obvious though." Tony stated.

"If you would let me finish. Put everything away. Then have the food ready when they already get here that way it's not a hassle. We eat dinner, try not to talk about the _trip_, but if we have to, I'll make something up. Maybe since he'll see you here, he'll want to talk about why all of you left."

"He's going to ask that during dinner. Well, most likely before."

"Well, we will tell him we will talk about it after dinner. We will talk about everything after dinner. Now, with Kelly, I want to make sure she doesn't cry at all during dinner. If she does, hopefully they will not hear her, and one of us will excuse ourselves to use the restroom, and take care of her instead."

"I will." Tony said, very quickly.

"But what if he is talking to you? If he is talking to you, I will take care of it. If he is talking to me, you will take care of it. And if he's talking to neither of us, you can if you wish."

Tony smiled. "I will. I want to be a better father to my children, than my father has to me."

"Tony." Ziva gulped.

"What? Should I not have said that?"

"You said children." Ziva looked down, and then looked back up. "I can only have one, and I had that one." Then she smiled.

"Ziva, of course I'm going to say children. I'm not even sure if I would want another one. Before Kelly, I didn't want kids, but now, with Kelly, I think one is all I need. Right when I held her, and you told her that she was mine, I loved her. I loved her before you told me. When I held her, I felt something special, and when you told her she's mine, that's when it all made sense. I don't need another kid, we don't need another kid. If we, in the future want another kid, we can either go through an adoption agency or a sergeant mother."

"No, I don't want a sergeant mother. That's a bit strange."

"Ok, we won't then. Now let's talk about how to tell Vance." Tony suggested.

"Well, like I said, hopefully she'll be quiet, and if not, then we'll figure it out."

"Yeah." Tony crouches forward.

"Things can happen." Ziva said. "If she is quiet the whole time, we will explain everything once I get dishes cleaned up."

Tony sits back up. "When we get dishes cleaned up."

Ziva smiled. "No, I will get dishes cleaned, and you will go get her. Just say you're going to the restroom. When you hear me turn the water off, get ready to come out. I will call your name, and you come out with her."

Tony nods. "Ok. So what are we going to cook? Since we only have like an hour and a half."

"Something simple, I'll make pasta." Ziva suggested.

"I do like pasta." Tony smiled. "Will you need help with anything?"

"Yeah." Ziva stood up. "While I get the food prepared, you can clean up. For now, keep the baby monitor out here. When Vance knocks, then quickly put it back in the room, and turn it all off. I'll make sure you and I sit near the hallway, therefore we will hear her before they do."

"Ok." Tony smiles and cleans up. 15 minutes later and he's done, "Anything else?" He asked.

"Not right now, well actually, you can set the table. Maybe run to the store and get milk?"

"I got milk already; it's in the door of the fridge." To chuckled.

Ziva walks to the fridge, and opens it. "I must have missed it. Ok well, we'll have milk to drink."

Tony nods and walks into the kitchen. He opens up the cupboard and speaks, "After this, I'm taking a shower." He grabs plates, and walks to the table.

Ziva chuckles, "I will be too."

"Ok, well, let me quickly finish this up, and I will hope in quick. Then you can after." Tony said. He walks back to the cupboard and shuts it; then walks over the drawer to grab the utensils. "Will we be needing spoons or knifes?" He asked.

"No spoons. But grab one knife. There will be bread, and people may want butter with it." Ziva answered.

"Ok." Tony grabs four forks, and one knife. As he sets everything up, he feels as if something isn't right. "Honey, look at the table, am I missing something? I know the butter will come later, so I'm not going to worry about the platter for it."

Ziva turns around, and looks at the table. "The cups, my little hairy butt." Ziva smiles.

"Hey! That was when we were undercover!" Tony walks over to her, and grabs her waist. "Mmmm, smells good!"

"But it's still true, and Tony, it is only noodles boiling." Ziva giggles.

"I wasn't talking about the food." Tony smiles, and grabs the cups. He walks back to the table and set the cups in place. "Ok, well I'm going to go take a shower. I need it after all of the heavy lifting." Tony walks into the hallway, and disappears into the bedroom. About half an hour later, he comes back out, drying his hair with his towel, and sees Ziva still standing near the oven. "You haven't prepared it yet?"

"I did. The sauce is in this pot here, and the noodles are in this casserole dish. I have to put the sauce in the casserole dish, and I need your help. I do not want to get it all over the place." Ziva explained.

"Ok, I can do that." Tony sets his towel on a chair, and walks over by Ziva. "So what is it that you want me to do?" Tony asked.

"Just tip this pot here. Do it slowly, so I can evenly spread the sauce." Ziva tells him.

Tony walks over to Ziva, and grabs the pot. "Just tell me if you need more, or if it's too much." He then starts to pour the sauce, as Ziva spreads it out. "This sauce smells really good. What did you put in it?" Tony asked.

"You will see when you eat it." Ziva smiled. They get it done, and Ziva puts it in the oven.

"If it's done, why are you putting it in the oven?" Tony asked.

"Tony, it needs to stay warm." Ziva closes the oven. "And the oven will not exactly be on." Ziva chuckles. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower now. Make sure you keep an eye out for Kelly."

"Ear, Ziva. Its keep an ear out." Tony chuckles.

Ziva walks into the bedroom, and Tony follows her. "Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"I forgot to take care of my towel." Tony smiles.

Tony puts his towel in the hamper, and then walks back into the living room. He sits on the couch, and just stares. Then he lays down, on his back, thinking. _Wow. How does this all happen? All in just a few days? I get told I have a daughter, I move in with the mother, and get engaged. How does it work? I guess Ziva was right, things can happen. And they did. I really don't want to lose my job at NCIS, I love it. And if I'm taking paternity leave, I need to have McGee finish my work, but he isn't going to like it. _Tony turns to his side. _A daughter. I can't believe I have a daughter; and with Ziva, to be exact. I knew I loved her. I always have, I just didn't know she loved me to. I didn't think she did, especially with what happened with Michael. But, Rule 51: Sometimes, you're wrong. And I was, but it was a good wrong. Just like Kelly. It was wrong for Ziva and I to do the things we did, but it was a good wrong. I love her. I never knew she would exists until I was told, "She's yours Tony." Those are the happiest words I've heard. I am here for them two, and always will be. I don't think I'm going to need another child. I think we're all good. _Tony continues to think until he hears Kelly. He gets up, and walks into the room. "Hey, stinky butt." Tony chuckles. "Don't worry, Daddy's here for you. I always will be, no matter what happens, because that's what family does. He takes care of her, then walks back to the living room. He hears the water turn off, and waits for Ziva.

About ten minutes pass, and Ziva walks out. "Did she wake up at all?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I had to give her a diaper change. It wasn't bad though." Tony chuckles. "Well," Tony looks at his watch. "Five fifty-three. They'll be here soon."

Ziva walks to Tony, and sits down. "Are we ready for this?" Ziva asked.

"We're federal agents, we should be ready for anything. Tony kisses her on the forehead, and gives her a tight hug.

_*Knock, knock*_ Tony and Ziva look at each other, and stand up.

**I really like this chapter, and I'm excited for the next. Tell me what you think, I'm open to all suggestions! :D**


	15. Vance

Chapter 15

"Ok, we've got this." Tony stands up. "You answer the door, I'll stand behind." Tony gulped.

"Ok." Ziva walks to the door, and looks through the peep-hole. "Yep, that is them." Ziva opens the door. "Hello, Director. Mrs. Vance."

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Vance asked.

"Come in, and we tell you." Tony said.

"Yes, please come in." Ziva continued.

Vance and Jackie walk in, and look around. "Wow, I love the apartment, Ziva." Jackie compliments.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Vance." Ziva replies. "Dinner is done, and is waiting in the oven. Why don't you two take your coats off, and hang them up. Tony and I will sit near the hallway, you too can sit on the other side." Ziva explained.

"Thank you, Ziva." Vance answered.

They all sat down, and Tony helped Ziva bring the food to the table. "What would you like to drink?" Tony asked.

"I'll have some milk." Vance answered.

"And I will have water, please." Jackie also answered.

"Is 2% fine, director?" Tony asked.

"Perfect." Vance answered back.

Tony grabs everybody's glass, and heads into the kitchen. "Ziva, what would you like?"

"Water, please." Ziva told him.

"Ok, the ladies get water, and the men get milk." Tony chuckles to himself.

After all of the drinks are poured, Tony sits down. He gets some bread, and puts a little bit of parmesan cheese on his plate.

"Shall we say prayer?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, let us." Ziva answers.

"Who wants to say grace?" Vance asked.

"I will." Ziva answered. They all gather hands, and pray. "Hope you like it."

Tony takes a bit, and smiles. "Ziva, this is _really_ good. I can taste a little of, uh. What's it called?"

"Celery salt?" Vance asked.

"Yes, that's it." Tony says. "I've never had pasta with celery salt. That adds a great flavor."

"I agree." Jack adds.

As they eat, Tony can tell that Vance wants to question. So Tony keeps his mouth full, so he doesn't have to speak. Fifteen minutes pass, and everybody finishes up. "Wow, I'm full." Vance leans back. "Thanks for inviting us, that sure was great."

"Yes, it was." Jackie agrees.

"Tony, will you bring me dishes?" Ziva asked and she stands up.

"Yeah." Tony and Ziva grabs all the dishes, and takes them to the sink. "I'll take care of the other stuff quick, and go grab her. Ok?" Tony whispers.

"Mhmm." Ziva nods.

Tony walks to the table, and grabs the condiments. "Hope you two enjoyed it as much as I did." Tony smiles. If you want, you can sit in the living room somewhere." Tony said.

Vance and Jack walk into the living room and each sit on a chair. "We'll leave you two the couch. Since I need to talk with the both of you." Vance explains.

"Sounds good." Tony said. He puts the stuff away, and says, "Excuse me; I need to use the restroom." Tony then disappears into the hallway. Tony walks in, and pick her up. As he is holding her she opens her eyes, and he just looks at her. _You really have your mothers eyes._ Kelly smiles. _And my smile._ Tony thinks. Tony stands there, holder her, waiting for Ziva's queue. He then hears the water turn off. He peeks out the door, and sees Ziva walking over to the hallway entrance.

"Tony, could you come out now?" She asked.

Tony takes a deep breath, and starts to walk out with Kelly. "Ok Kelly, work with us." Tony chuckles to Kelly.

"Director Vance," Ziva begins to speak. "meet our daughter, Kelly."

"Daughter?" Vance stands up.

Tony walks out. "Yes Director, daughter. Kelly Abigail DiNozzo." Tony states.

"When did this happen?" Vance questions. "More, how? Ziva, you were gone, on a trip to meet your half-sister."

"Well, you see, I don't have a half-sister and my father never called." Ziva and Tony walked over to Vance and Jackie. "It all got messed up when Tony asked me what's wrong. It was that I was pregnant and he's the father." Ziva and Tony sat down. "Please, sit back down." Ziva gulps. "I couldn't tell him. Not there, and not at that time. Then it got out of hand. And that's the reason why I didn't want anybody to know that I was supposedly visiting my father, and half-sister, when there was no such thing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vance asked.

"I was meaning to. I was meaning to tell both you and Tony first. It is just, that things went so fast, and I had to go. I couldn't be around NCIS while pregnant. Me, or the baby could have gotten hurt."

"Ziva," Vance finally sits back down. "you could have told me. Of course I would have kept you safe. I would never want to harm any child. No matter who's it is."

Jackie puts her hand on Vance's shoulder. "Well, I'm happy for you two." And smiles.

"Now work." Vance looks at Tony, then back at Ziva. "You can't miss anymore work. I can't foresee any more hours." Vance looks at Tony. "You're going to have to take paternity leave."

Tony lets out a slight cough. "Well you see, Director. That was our plan. Since Ziva has been stuck here the whole time, and missed all that work, we figured it would be best that I take off. Just one question, though."

"And what is that?" Vance responded.

"Do you want me to finish the case? Or have McGee do it, since he knows the case." Tony asked.

Vance looks at Tony, steadily, then at Jackie. "I suppose I can leave it up to you."

Tony looks at Ziva. "We're not far into this one. Do you think you can handle it, so McGee isn't alone?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I am going to have to. There's nothing else for me to work on."

"Is that alright, Director?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Ok." Tony smiled. "Then it's settled."

"Not quite." Vance stands up. "You both know that if it causes too much trouble at work,"

"One of us will have to leave." Tony finishes.

"And we are prepared for that." Ziva added. "After Tony comes back, and Kelly will be watched by a babysitter, we will be taking turns on who's got to leave work, and take care of her."

Vance crosses his arms.

"And that won't be often. Just if all of a sudden our babysitter has to leave." Tony said.

"Or, if it's at a daycare, something happens, and all kids have to leave." Ziva added.

"But if she's has to go to the hospital, you obviously understand." Tony said.

Vance nods. "What about if one is busy during their _turn_?" Vance said.

"Then the other takes it. We're both parents now; we have a big responsibility, and won't let and thing stop us."

"And if hours run late? What are you supposed to do if she's at a daycare?" Vance sits back down.

"Well, we are trying to get a babysitter first, and hopefully they'll stay. But if she ends up at a daycare, or the babysitter won't stay, then one of us will have to work at home." Tony said.

Vance looks back and forth between Ziva and Tony. "I know I'm not supposed to do this,"

Tony and Ziva look at each other.

"But I supposed I can let her come to NCIS. As long as she doesn't get into anything when she gets bigger, and starts to crawl, and eventually walk."

Ziva and Tony both stand up and say, "Thank you." in unison.

"Yeah." Vance replies. "Well," Vance stands up, again. "this has been one interesting night."

"Well, there's one thing left." Tony adds.

"And what could that be?"

"The reason I'm living here is because I'm going to be helping as much as possible. And,"

"And?" Vance asked.

"Ziva and I are engaged. I proposed just last night."

"Boy, oh boy. This _really_ is an interesting night."

Tony and Ziva look at each other.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Vance adds.

"Yes, congratulations! That's great news to hear!" Jackie adds.

"Does anybody else know about this?" Vance asked.

"Yes. About Kelly, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy." Ziva said.

"And the engagement, all the same, except Ducky and Palmer." Tony added.

"Well, congratulations again." Vance said, walking to the door with Jackie following. "Tomorrow, both of you come in. Tony, first get Ziva caught up on the case, and then we will set up the paternity leave. Don't worry about coming in at a certain time. Just as long as it's before 10. Is that ok?"

"Yes." Ziva said. "We will be there before hand."

"Thanks for coming, and thanks for understanding. Who knows how it would have gone if Jenny was still director." Tony chuckled.

"I will see the both of you tomorrow." Vance and Jackie leave.

Tony kisses Ziva, and then said, "That went better than expected."

"Yes, it did." Ziva smiled.

**This may not be as good as you expected, I had troubles writing this one. I've got a lot going on. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	16. Things Work Out

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

Chapter 16

"Waa, waa!" Kelly cries.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Ziva mumbled.

"No, you did it last time." Tony mumbled back.

"Yeah, well it's time that I get up anyway." Ziva gets out of bed.

"But I've got to get used to it. I'm the one who will be taking care of her." Tony answers back.

"Well, I'm already up." Ziva walks out, and enters Kelly's room. "Shush, don't worry, mommy is here."

Tony gets up and meets Ziva in the kitchen. "I told you that I was going to do it. Here, give me her. You get ready for your run."

"Tony, I just had a baby. Do you really think I have the energy to run again?" Ziva asks.

"Well, maybe if you run a little, you'll be a bit awake today."

"I don't have time. Vance wants us there by 10, and it's already 8:30."

"Technically, it's 8:34, so it's past 8:30."

"Tony."

"Sorry." Tony apologizes.

Ziva gets a bottle together and walks by Tony. "Here, feed her. I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright. Make sure there's enough water for me."

Ziva hands Kelly to Tony, along with the bottle. "Hey sweat pea." Tony tells Kelly. "I suppose you want something to eat. Here you go." As Tony feeds her, he bounces to get her to calm down and eat. "Yeah, you like that? Well, this is what you'll be living on for the next so many months." Tony chuckles at himself.

Fifteen minutes pass, and she's back asleep. Tony puts her back into her bed and just watches her sleep. "I love you Kelly. I really do." He whispers. Five minutes after that, Ziva comes out of their bedroom.

"She asleep?" Ziva asks Tony.

Tony turns around to see Ziva in only a towel. "Well, hey." Tony smiles.

"Tony. What did I say? I just had a baby I'm not doing any donkeying around."

"Horsing. It's horsing around."

"Whatever. Hurry up, because I want us to have a good breakfast."

"I can make us some eggs if you'd like?" Tony suggests.

"Yeah, that can work."

Tony walks into the bathroom, and Ziva gets dressed. Tony quickly brushes his teeth, and he walks into the bedroom noticing Ziva putting on her underwear.

"This is a great morning view." Tony smiles.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Ziva stands up, and turns around.

"Hey, you know me. I'm always looking. But now, now that I'm with you, you're the one I'll be looking at." Tony walks over by her. "And I mean that."

"Tony, I know you mean it. Why else would you propose to me? I knew you loved me for a long time, but never really believed it. And don't forget, if you leave, I have my connections, and will find you-"

"-And use one of the eighteen ways to kill me with a paperclip?" Tony chuckles.

"Unless I decide to spare your life." Ziva smiles back. "Get ready, please."

Tony nods, and walks back into the bedroom.

_That sure is Tony._ Ziva smiles. _How am I this lucky? Yeah, I'm extremely lucky to have a kid, but the father sticks around, especially since I told him __**after**__ she was born. I'm so lucky Tony loves me. I mean, I've known it for so long, but it never seemed real. It really hurt hearing him talk about other girls, but why? I wasn't with him then? I guess I have loved him for a long while._

Twenty minutes go by, and Tony comes out of the shower, and gets dressed. "Did she wake up at all?" Tony asked Ziva.

"No. She's been sleeping." Ziva answers.

"Really? Its 9:25, wouldn't she be up by now?" Tony replied.

"9:25? We're not going to have time for a good breakfast. Looks like we're going to have to eat cereal."

"Shoot. That's right. He wanted us there by 10. Ok, well, I'll go get Kelly and put her in her bassinette." Tony said.

Tony goes and gets Kelly. As he brings her out, it brings a smile to Ziva's face. _How? How am I this lucky?_ She asks herself.

Tony sets Kelly down, and goes back into her room. He grabs the diaper bag full of diapers and clothes and a photo falls. He picks it up, and on the back it writes _Ultrasound 7-19-12 ten days before due date._ He flips it around to see the last ultrasound of his daughter before she was born.

"My little Kelly." He smiles. He walks back out into the living room, sets the bag down. Ziva is already at the table eating cereal. He walks over by Ziva. "We should frame this." He sets the picture next to Ziva.

Ziva pick it up, and looks at it steadily. "This was a scary day for me. Ten days before she was expected to come into this world, and I was alone."

Tony sits next to her. "Ziva. You really should have told me. I would have stuck by you every step of the way. I'm not the asshole you think I am."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am." She sets the picture down, and looks at Tony. "But it's all okay now. I have now got you, and you have got me."

Tony leans forward and kisses Ziva. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The morning continues. Tony eats, they finish getting ready, and they leave. On their way, they get stuck by a red light. Tony looks at Ziva and asked, "You ready to go back to work?"

"Kind of. It's only going to be desk duty, so I think I'll be good. I just don't know how Gibbs is going to do with only two agents out on the field."

"Hey, Gibbs and I did it many years ago. He can do it with Probie." The light turns green, and they continue. "Plus, you will still be helping, and so will I at home. And it's going to be like this for what, eight weeks?"

"Something like that. Doctor Hagalinch said that I can be on maternity leave for up to ten weeks. After that, it's all on my own time. Depending how I feel, I may be back in six. With you, I' would rather have you at home with her for eight weeks. I do not want anything to happen with her. My father may find out about it, and try to take her into the Mossad."

"Ziva, you do know that everyone at NCIS is going to do what they can to keep her safe, right?"

"Yes Tony, I do know that. But, the Mossad works in tricky ways." Ziva replies.

They pull into NCIS, and head straight upstairs. "Morning Boss, McGee." Tony acknowledges them.

"Vance is waiting for you two." McGee says.

"Yes, we know that Probie. We're just dropping of our jackets quick." Tony and Ziva take their jackets off, and head upstairs with Kelly still in her car seat.

"Director free?" Tony asks the desk clerk.

"You must be Anthony DiNozzo, and Ziva David." The clerk answers.

"Yes." Ziva replies.

"Go right on in."

They walk in, and see Vance working on papers at his desk. Tony sets Kelly on the table then Vance says, "Minute later and you have been late." Vance looks up.

"Sorry Director. Had a late start this morning." Tony replies.

"That's quite okay DiNozzo. Then change once a child enters the world."

"Yeah, they sure do." Tony smiles and looks at Ziva.

"Director, we were talking last night, and we thought that maybe while Tony is on paternity leave, he can be on desk duty, at home. We have a nice computer and everything set up. All we would need is the database and everything from NCIS."

"If not, that's totally fine. I can find another way to entertain myself for ten weeks."

"Actually, that will work pretty well. So DiNozzo, I'll put you on paternity leave for ten weeks, and Ziva, desk duty for how long?" Vance asked.

"I'm going to go eight, but depending on how I feel, I may return at six."

"Ok. I'll put six to eight weeks. When you want to return to the field, let me know so I know when to put it in."

"Thank you." Ziva replies.

"So Director," Tony speaks. "when do you want me back?"

"Let me look at my calendar." Vance moves some stuff on his desks, and looks at the giant calendar. "October 8th. That's a Tuesday."

"Oh man, that's a long time. It's the 29th of July. Oh boy." Tony looks over at Kelly. "Looks like we'll get some quality time together." Tony looks back at Vance. "So, will I be able to do desk duty at home?"

"Yes." Vance answers. "Ziva, I'm going to have you start tomorrow, but today, talk with the rest of the team, and see where they are on the case. Same with you DiNozzo. I'm not starting your leave until tomorrow. That way, you can help Ziva, and Agent McGee can get the database for you on a flash drive."

"Thank you Director. Thanks very much. I don't know if it would have been this nice with Director Shepard. I mean, nothing was wrong with her, but she probably would have made it more complicated." Tony says.

"You welcome. Now go, get started."

**Please leave reviews on your thoughts of this book. I may continue off of this book, but fast forward it a bunch of years. Let me know if I should! :D**


	17. Epilogue

**If you are a follower of this book, I have you know, that I have completed it a while back. But I have another book started that continues from the end. (Well, three weeks later, but whatever, lol.) But here is the first chapter. If you wish to review it, please go to my page, find the book Life Continues and review on there. It would be greatly appreciated.**

Life Continues  
Chapter 1:

_Three weeks later_

Ziva hears a small cry coming from down the hallway. "Tony, could please get her this time?"

"Yeah. In a second babe."

"Tony." Ziva shoves Tony. "Go get her."

"On it." Tony doesn't budge

"Ugh." Ziva grunts and gets out of bed. "I swear, I'm going to twist his arm one of these mornings. I shouldn't be the only one waking up during the night. I don't care if he takes care of her all day." Ziva mumbles to herself as she walks to Kelly's room. "Good morning sweetheart." Ziva picks Kelly up. "I suppose you want a bottle." Ziva walks to the kitchen with Kelly in her arms. She quickly prepares a bottle, and feeds Kelly. "Guess who gets to come to work with Ima? Yeah, you and Abba do." Ziva smiles at Kelly. "In all honesty, I never thought my life could be this great. I never imagined I would be engaged to Tony." Ziva chuckles. "I've always loved him, but it's even better to know he loves me too. Ten years ago I would never see myself living in America, living with a child, and being engaged. Never. But I'm glad I have it now. Things may have been weird the first few weeks, but it's all working out."

Tony clears his throat, leaning against the arch way.

Ziva brings her head up. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know I made the right choices." Tony walks over to Ziva and takes Kelly into his arms.

"And what choices were those." Ziva asks.

Tony clears his throat again, and swallows hard. "Please promise me you wont kill me."

"Tony." Ziva smiles. "Didn't you just hear me? I'm loving the life we have." Ziva stands close to Tony and Kelly.

"Well," Tony again swallows hard. "I didn't use protection."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, ten months ago, when we kind of, you know, hooked up? I decided not to wear a condom."

"But why? That night came all had no intention for that night."

"You may not have."

"Huh?" Ziva steps away.

"I was kind of hoping for this to happen. I really wanted to be with you, but, I didn't know how to share my feelings for you. I didn't think you felt the same way, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I thought that impregnating you would up my chances with you. Obviously know that I say it, it sounds totally screwed up, and dumb. Plus, that night was a bad night for you, and I kind of took advantage of you. Which, I am sorry for." Tony rubs the back of his head in grief.

"Don't be." Ziva kisses Tony cheek. "Look what we have now." Ziva looks down at Kelly. "I just do wish you would have told me. Because then we could have safely, and smartly planned this out."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, its working out for us." Tony smiles.

"It sure is." Ziva gives Tony a passionate kiss. "I think I'm going to take my run; it's already five o'clock. Don't forget, it's Thursday. You come into work today with Kelly."

"Oh I love Thursdays." Tony says cheerfully. "I think when Kelly is done, I'm going to lay down just for a little bit more."

"OK. Well, I'm going to get changed quick. Remember, if the bottle isn't done, keep it in the bedroom just in case she needs it before we leave."

"Yes, I remember." Tony chuckles.

Ziva smiles, and walks back to the bedroom. Five minutes later, she comes back out. "Alright." She walks to Tony, who is now sitting on the couch. "I love you. I'll be back in a half hour or so."

"Love you too." Tony and Ziva share a quick peck, and Ziva walks out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes out on her jog, Ziva stops and sits a bench. She looks around, then grabs a hold of her necklace. "I miss you Abba." Ziva takes a deep breath. "I know you wanted the best for me, and this isn't what you had in mind, but this is the best for me." Ziva looks up for a brief second to hold tears from falling from her eyes. "Tony and Kelly are my life now, along with NCIS. Tony may not be Hebrew, Jewish, or Mossad, but he is my love." Ziva takes her hand of her necklace. "And that is what I live for now." Ziva gets up and starts her jog back home.

Ziva walks in their apartment stunned. "What is this?" Ziva asks, walking to the table.

"Breakfast." Tony smiles at her. "I lied down, but was already up for the day. So, I thought I would make us some breakfast."

"You didn't burn anything this time, did you?" Ziva chuckles.

"In fact, I did not." Tony chuckles back. "Please, take a seat." Tony pulls out a chair for Ziva, and Ziva sits down. "On the menu today, we have blueberry pancakes, and bacon. Along with a bowl of whatever fruit was in the fridge. And as you can see, it was strawberries, and watermelon. And there are bananas available as well."

"Why thank you Tony." Ziva smiles. "It smells great, and I'm sure it tastes great too."

"Well, cooking everyday kind of helps." Tony shrugs, and takes the seat across from Ziva. "Please, take what you plead first." Tony smiles.

"Thank you." Ziva replies, with a smile.

* * *

After breakfast, Tony and Ziva get ready to head down to work. "Honey," Tony shouts into the bathroom. "where is my blue tie?"

"It should be on top of the dresser. Left side." Ziva answers back.

Tony looks, and of course, there it is. "Thank you."

"How much time do I have?" Ziva asks.

"We leave in twenty minutes." Tony answers. "I'll get Kelly ready."

"No need." Ziva says as she opens the bathroom door. "I've got it." Ziva walks to Kelly's room, and gets her dressed, packs the diaper bag, and puts Kelly in the car seat. Ziva then walks into the living room. "I'm ready!" She shouts to the bedroom.

"As am I." Tony says as he enters the living room. "Shall we go?"

"All the lights off?"

Tony nods.

"Alright, lets go."

"Here, let me carry her out. You always do, and like I said, I'm here to help with everything." Tony smiles taking Kelly from Ziva.

"Does it really matter?" Ziva asks, but willingly hands Kelly to Tony, with a smile.

"In my mind, yes." Tony chuckles.

"OK. Go, you first. I'll make sure the door is locked."

The three of them then exit the apartment, and head to work. With Ziva, still thinking.

**Like I said, if you want to review, go to my profile, find the book, and review on there. I would very much like that. ^-^**


End file.
